Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion R1
by Khatimatussa'adah
Summary: Lelouch was the one caught in the assassination of his mother instead of Nunnally. Exiled to Japan, Nunnally fights to avenge her mother and create a peaceful world for her brother. How Nunnally will make it come true? AU, some vital scene from the anime will change, either that will reversed or completely different from canon
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 1: The ****Assassination**

* * *

**_Aries Imperial Villa – 2009 A.T.B_**

A small girl no older than seven stood frozen at the top of the stairs of the once beautiful Aries Imperial Villa. Her eyes were wide as they stared down at the bleeding form of her mother and her shaking older brother under her. Her beloved mother and brother had been shot by a bunch of terrorists in the Aries Palace, a place no terrorists should have been able to get into. The palace was one of the most heavily guarded areas in all of Britannia. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her older brother, Schneizel el Britannia looking down at her sadly. "Big Brother Schneizel?" the sight of her brother brought the tears that she had tried to not let out fall freely down her cheeks. Her chest felt tight as she tried to speak. "M-mother…what happened to Mother?" Schneizel said nothing as he silently walked past her to where her mother and brother lay. Royals were already lifting her mother and starting to take her away. "Wait!" Nunnally attempted to run towards them, towards her beloved mother and brother.

She could feel her foot slip and felt the cold, unforgiving stairs knock the breath out from her. She coughed as she cried, and only cried harder when she felt strong arms lift her up and pull her into a warm hug. "Nunnally? Are you hurt? You're not hurt... are you?" asked Cornelia in concern, while fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Nunnally shook her head. "Big Sister Cornelia? Why are you crying?" asked the young princess, glancing back towards the bottom of the stairs she looked up to see her half-sister crying as well. Nunnally looked up at her, tugging on the woman's arm. "What happened to mother Big Sister Cornelia?" she asked. Cornelia didn't answer as she squeezed the young girl closer to her. "We have to help her!" She turned to Clovis who was slowly walking to them behind Cornelia. "Big Brother Clovis! We have to help Mother!"

"Nunnally…Lady Marianne…she-" At the pitiful looks of her siblings and the guards taking away her mother's body, the truth finally occurred to the small girl. Her eyes widened as she again tried to break free from her half-sister. "No! Mother can't…! No…" she fell limp in Cornelia's arms as she sobbed loudly, gripping her sleeve tightly between her tiny fingers. She glanced up to see Schneizel gently lift up her unconscious brother and have him escorted to the medical bay.

"Did you catch the assassins?" she could hear Schneizel ask the head of the guards. "Forgive me Your Highness. There were no traces that we could see. It was as if they left without a trace." Schneizel's face was blank, and it scared her. "Keep looking. Send guards to watch over Lelouch. I…" his voice trailed off as he turned to Cornelia who still held Nunnally in her arms. The youngest princess looked up as Schneizel gently held a hand out to her. With upmost care, he lifted her in his arms and quietly took her back to her room, passing the few nobles and butlers and maids that came late to see what had happened before running off quickly at the sight of the blood covered Schneizel and trembling Nunnally.

* * *

_Nunnally awoke to the sight of a vast, never ending field of white and blue roses. Slowly rising up, she took it her surroundings. Not to far from her, she caught sight of a figure standing amidst the blue and white mass. Her long-wavy raven hair flowing lightly with the breeze. "Mother!" Her mother stood straight, but started to walk away. "Mother... mother! Where are you going?" __Lady Marianne turned around and just gave a motherly smile at her before walking in the opposite direction. Nunnally frowned, she chased after her. But no matter how hard she ran, the distance between her and her mother continued to grow farther and farther... "Mother wait!" , still calling after her mother, far in the distance. Then everything became bright and light poured in, filling her vision with white._

"Mother!" Nunnally shouted, waking in a fit of shouts from her disillusion, or rather a dream. Her breath came in short staccato bursts as she took a long, calming intake of air to calm herself down. She took in her surroundings, finding herself inside her own bedroom, she sighed. "Nunnally! Are you all right?" Nunnally gave a startled cry before noticing her half-sister sitting nearby. "Euphie... what are you doing here?" asked her. "I'm worried about you." Nunnally blinked before noticing another's presence approaching them. Upon gazing upon Cornelia's solemn expression, the young princess gave a sigh, one of defeat and of sullenness. "It... wasn't a dream, wasn't it? Mother is dead."

Little Euphemia frowned at seeing Nunnally's gloomy face. She shrugged to herself as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arm around the young princess. Nunnally turned around towards her as she gave her a bewildered look."Euphie... what are you doing?" Euphie pulled away as she tilted her head at her. "You looked so sad. So I gave you a hug to make you feel better! Did Nunnally feel better?" chirped the pink-haired princess and Cornelia patted Euphie's head as any sister would. The elder of the two princesses smiled adoringly at both of them. "How are you feeling now, Nunnally?"

Nunnally shook her head "I'm fine." She glanced at the wooden chair that was next to her bed that Euphemia sit. She remembered that Lelouch had sat in this chair a few days ago when she had a fever. He had always been the protective big brother, always watching over her. She jumped off her bed. "Nunnally, where do you want to go?" asked Euphemia. "I want to see my big brother in medical bay. He is injured on his leg when I see Big Brother Schniezel carry him to infirmary." said her as she walked out from her room.

* * *

She froze as her blood boiled. People were walking around as if nothing happened. Nobles stood together and gossiped, sometimes laughing. Guards walked around nonchalantly as if what had occurred never happened. None of her siblings that had seemed so upset were in sight. What angered her the most was that no one seemed to care that her mother had just been killed or that her brother was injured. Her mind set, she held her chin up high as she walked past the nobles, not giving them a second glance as they hurriedly tried to bow to her. She walked past the guards, disregarding their attempts at speaking with her. She was able to find the medical bay well enough when she began to hear more whispers with her brother's name in them. She looked around to see doctors rushing around. There was a frantic feel in the air. She quickly ran as fast as her small feet could carry her as she ran inside.

"Your Highness." a friendly looking doctor walked up to her, absolutely calm. Biting her lip, she gave him the hardest glare she could which only resulted in him giving her a sympathetic smile. _No! I don't want your sympathy!_ She thought bitterly. "Would you like to see your brother?" he spoke in a sweet tone, as if regarding her merely as a small child. Which she was, but not anymore. Death had changed her, stripped the childish innocence she once had to be replaced by the corrupted maturity that the incident had brought.

She raised her head until her eyes met his, a scowl marring her face. "Let me see him." The doctor looked surprised for a second before smiling at her again and leading her into a small hallway. One wall was made entirely of glass and on the other side of that glass was her brother. Her chest tightened at the ghastly sight of her brother. The proud, clever brother that she had known now laying motionless, his form horribly fragile. Eyes, kneecaps, and large portions of body are heavily bandaged. Strange machines with wires are snaked around numerous parts of his thin body, IV solutions and other liquids slowly dripping into long tubes and stucked him under his skin. She was not even allowed to enter the intensive care unit where he was admitted to. She was only left with the choice to watch him from outside the glass enclosure that was like a bubble that shielded her brother from the outside world. She could not sit beside him now, could not offer comfort or do anything for her only brother, but only watch as he suffers and it pained her, this sight. She looked away.

But there was one thing that she noticed more than all that had happened. Her father wasn't here. Albeit that he was Emperor, her mother, his wife, had just been assassinated and his son had been injured. But not once had he come to visit his brother or try to investigate the murder.

* * *

_**Few days later...**_

The next few days passed by painfully slow. Her mother's funeral finally arrived and she was to be buried with a normal funeral at the royal cemetery placed behind the palace. Dressed in her finest clothes that she could to mourn for her mother, she followed the small carriage that held her mother's remains in a car. She noticed with great disdain that there was absolutely nobody here. It was worse than a burial for a low class noble who would have at least family here. But this was the Empress who was being buried! She was the highest, most revered of royalty yet nobody was here to mourn for the painful death that had ended her life. And even if she is not an empress, at least she should be given a military-style memorial service as evidence her former services to the country. No knightmares for the woman called Marianne of the Flash. Not even her father had tried to attend. She watched as the burial site came into view, with only four men waiting to put her mother into the ground. Nobody was there for the family.

"Lady Nunnally…" she turned her head to see her driver standing at the door waiting for her to exit. She ignored his outstretched hand as she climbed out of the car on her own. She stepped away when he attempted to lead her to her mother's remains and stubbornly walked there herself. In the casket, she put two flower resemblance of her and her big brother who can't attend. She watched with hard eyes as the coffin holding her mother was raised and put onto the ground in front of the hole where she would be buried. She lowered her head so that no one would see the tears that she desperately tried to hide. But she wasn't going to cry anymore. She had seen what happened with only crying. The death of her mother had opened her eyes and showed her the true face of the meaning of royalty. The beautiful gardens and friendly nobles were all lies, covering for the real meaning behind them. The throne. They all wanted the throne, enough to fight each other for it. She had known that her mother was royalty of common birth and that many people despised her for it. She knew that it was a good enough reason to try and get rid of the Empress… her fists clenched.

If only she was stronger… If only! She could have saved her mother and she could have saved Lelouch. Lelouch! The thought of her brother brought another wave of sorrow. Because of his injuries, he wasn't able to attend. She snapped out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her mother's remains placed into the ground. She stepped forward and watched as her mother slowly disappeared from her vision. The four men that had been waiting silently covered her with dirt until the late Empress Marianne was buried. "Let's go Lady Nunnally," her driver spoke to her softly. Nunnally hesitated as she glanced around, hoping to see somebody coming to see her mother. But she was disappointed. Nobody had come and the men that had been there earlier had disappeared. She was alone.

Ignoring the man behind her, she knelt over the freshly turned dirt and brushed her fingers over the tombstone. Marianne Lamperouge. Her fingers pulled into a fist as her hand fell to the ground. They didn't even put the name that she had earned, Marianne vi Britannia; stripping her to her maiden name. It was as if she was never the Empress, as if she had never mattered. Why hadn't her father done anything? He was the Emperor! He could have done something! He could have given her a proper funeral, kept her name, kept her from this disgrace!

* * *

**_A month _****_later_**

Returning late after midnight after visiting her brother, Nunnally struggled to bring herself up the stairs to her room. In her current state, reduced to a woeful shade of what it once was, even she found the task of ascending the stairs problematic. And occasionally, while climbing the grand staircase of the now vacant Aries Villa, she would let out muffled sobs. The reason for her mournful stature was none other than the shocking news regarding her brother. She originally felt relieved to discover that her brother was finally awake after months of induced sleep, imagine her dismay when the revelation downed upon her. _"Nunnally, why is the room so dark?"_ He was blind! _"What are you talking about, big brother? The room is perfectly lit. It is nearing summer and the sun is shining brightly"_ Not only that, he was crippled as well! Now arriving at her room, she weakly pushed the wooden doors open, almost trembling forwards in the process. She walked to her bed, wambling unsteadily along the way. _This can't be true! I cannot take this! Mother! Big Brother!_ Collapsing unto the bed, the wall that she had been holding finally broke. The sobs become louder, shuddering her body with every impulse. Her body trembled, like a leaf dangling down from its branch in autumn. Her breathing erratic and loud, coming in stoccato gasps. What little comfort the soft velvet mattress offered, it was insufficient to ease her.

She remembered, her elder sister Cornelia and her younger sister arriving to see the scene. Never before had she seen such a sorrowful expression on both her sisters face, but alas, at the time, in her grieve, she was obliviuos to the fact. When the pain deep inside became unbearable, she relented and let out the dam that had been holding back her tears. Streams of moisture raced down her cheeks, almost glittering in the moonlight and dampened the feathery pillows. She recalled the doctor clarifying the blindness as mental trauma, which the only cure was time. Then, the doctor presented the x-ray slides showing the numerous fragments of lead and metal once encased within her brothers leg. And when asked of a remedy, the doctor, with a heavy heart, suggested amputation and prosthetics, to which the prince declined. After lying in stasis for an insurmountable period, she finally regained her composure; evening her breathing, her body now ceased shaking, and lines of tears already dry. She rose, centering on the large glass windows of her room. She brought her sight up, setting her gaze to the briliant shining moon. She wondered, everything that befell them, had it, in a way, been avoidable. Who could have prevented it? Who held absolute power within Britannia? With those thoughts, her expression hardened. She had plans for tomorrow. She would find her answers.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 2: The Exile**

* * *

_**Imperial Palace-Throne Room, 2009 A.T.B.**_

She waited impatiently as the door creaked open to reveal a large, empty room. Her eyes never rested until the sight of her father, sitting ever so haughtily, on his throne. She found herself slightly afraid of the hard expression he wore but quickly covered it up with the angriest glare she could muster. She would show the nobles the proud valor of her mother. She slowly walked down the red carpet, her eyes never leaving her father, her head held high. However, she briefly noted the nobles standing on either side of her, their heads bowed slightly in mocking acts of respect. She knew they didn't really care about her, for she could hear the incessant whispers of the nobles as she passed by.

_"I heard Empress Marianne was assassinated in the Imperial Villa few days ago."_

_"Wasn't it by a bunch of terrorists? How could they have entered so easily, I wonder…"_

_"Either way, Lady Nunnally seems to be doing remarkably well even when her mother was killed and her brother…"_

_"How is he doing?"_

_"__I heard his legs were injured and he was blind. But that was supposedly from some kind of psychological trauma.__"_

_"Either way, he would be worthless in any political gain."_

Nunnally fought from snapping in front of the gossiping nobles at the way they carelessly spoke of her mother and brother. Nunnally stopped in front of her father, her fists drawn to her sides. "Your Majesty…" her voice trailed off slightly, the man sitting in front of her sapping all of the anger and frustration that she had vented inside of her, leaving her scared. "M-mother was killed-"

"And what of it?"_ What of it?_ she repeated quietly, her eyes wide in shock. Her father could think so little of his deceased wife? Was that all he thought of her mother? "You sought out an audience just to tell me of her passing? You believe I haven't been told this already?" He snapped his head to the side and spoke to a guard. "Send in the next one. I have no time to play with foolish children." Nunnally's eyes widened at the thought of her being sent out without being able to ask any of the questions that she desperately wanted answers. "Father wait!" she tried to run and hopefully plead for him to listen but stopped when the guards standing at her father's side stepped in front of her. However, her father quickly waved them away and they obediently stepped back. Nunnally hesitated at the stairs before quickly throwing her questions at him. "W-why didn't you try to save Mother? You could have, you're the Emperor! You could have at least come to her funeral! You could have at least come to visit Lelouch…" her voice trailed off at the look of boredom on his face. His eyes were closed as if he thought of her a nuisance. Nunnally found her voice faltering. "There's no use visiting or caring for the weak." His unexpected answer to her questions made the small girl freeze. "…weak…?" her voice was barely over a whisper as she repeated the word she never thought would describe her family. "That is what it means to be royalty in the Britannian Empire! The strongest will live, there is no need for those too weak to live up to that." Nunnally's lip quivered as she bent her head to hide the tears that crept down her cheeks. So this was the true nature of the nobility and royalty of Britannia. Everything she had grown up in was a lie…a lie to cover up the truth. The throne that her father sat upon was what they wanted. They would chase after it like dogs and blindly follow whatever the Emperor threw at them in hopes that it would get them a step closer to the throne. For that throne…her big brother was forgotten and her mother…

"Then I…" her body shook with rage that fought to break free, "…then I don't want to be a part of it anymore! I renounce my title to the throne!" She had never been known to make such rash decisions but this time her rage guided her. She didn't think of what she was doing, only slightly pleased when the incessant chatter that came from the watching nobles silenced. "You are dead." She flinched at the tone he spoke. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his voice steadily rose. "Who do you think gave you the clothes you wear? Your home? Your life? I gave all of those things to you! And yet you act like this in front of me?" As he shouted at her, he stood up; his eyes glaring down at the small girl in front of him. Surprised at the sudden movement; Nunnally attempted to step back but tripped on the steps, causing her to fall. "You insolent child…" his voice was low, full of emotions the small girl couldn't understand. "You will be sent to Japan with Lelouch. Such an insignificant Princess and Prince should do well as political tools." Nunnally's eyes were wide as she heard what her father told her. They were being sent to Japan? Alone? Even when Lelouch was still recovering? She trembled at the thought. "Get her out of my sight. I have more important things to tend to." her body tensed up. "Very well! If that's what you want it to be! Then shall be it!"She felt herself lifted to her feet and led out of the room. Tears were in her eyes as she glanced once more at the room before the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

The following day, news of the event spread like wildfire. And in no time, it reached the ears of Cornelia and Lelouch. Cornelia although disappointed and rather angry with Nunnally's choice of action could not bring herself to blame the little girl, her whole predicament was a rather complex deal to begin with. And Lelouch, albeit startled by the news, assured Nunnally, that if he were in her position, he would have done the same thing and didn't put the girl at fault. So, rather than resist their inevitable banishment, who no one could stop, which was a testament to their father's will, who holds all his children's fate like god, both Lelouch and Nunnally decided that it would be better for them to spend their last days in Britannian soil meaningfully. That is why today, Lelouch is visiting his mother's grave, for he couldn't attend the funeral due to him still being hospitalized at the time. The Eleventh Princess and the Eleventh Prince sat in silence in front of their mother's tombstone. The aircraft that would take them to Japan would be arriving shortly, and they only had so much time before they would be exiled. With only the little time they had left, the two decided to visit their mother. Nunnally glanced down at her older brother who sat silently in his wheelchair, his hands in his lap. His head was bent slightly, his eyes shut tight. "Nunnally…" her brother's voice was so quiet she could barely hear. Immediately she bent over and put both of her hands on his arm.

"What is it brother?" she spoke in the gentlest voice she could; anything to make up for the lack of concern and love that her brother had received since the incident. He didn't speak again as he tentatively reached his hand outward as if in search for something. Nunnally watched him lean forward slowly until his fingertips brushed the tombstone. Carefully, he rubbed his fingers over every crack and edge of the stone as if engraving it deep in his memory. Tears ran down his face. "Brother…" She found that there was nothing she could say that could help her brother. She softly wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "It'll be alright brother. I will take care of you." They stayed that way, sister and brother, for a while, letting their final moments in the empire be with their mother. Lelouch slowly reached out and warily put a hand on her shoulder, gripping her sleeve tightly as if a lifeline. "Princess Nunnally, Prince Lelouch, it's time to depart." They both jumped at the voice and Nunnally turned to see an escort standing a ways away, an expression she couldn't read on his face. Lelouch turned his head towards the escort when he heard the man walking towards him. Nunnally quickly swatted him away when he went to grab Lelouch's wheelchair.

"Don't touch him!" she snarled, snatching the handles of the wheelchair herself. "I'll take brother." The escort looked down at her disapprovingly before silently stepping aside and letting her go first. She glared at the man before gently pushing her brother forward. The escort followed behind. Nobody was there as they departed from the empire. Of course there wouldn't be, they were being exiled to Japan, used only as political tools. Nunnally knew this, and she gritted her teeth at the thought. However, she wouldn't show her anger in front of Lelouch. Once the airship had landed, she gently pushed her brother up the ramp, not once glancing back. The ramp pulled up and the door closed behind the two siblings as the airship flew towards Japan. They left alone and unnoticed.

* * *

_**Japan, 2009 A.T.B.**_

After many long, silent hours, the two exiled siblings landed in Japan. Nunnally's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the country. Everything she had heard from others about the possible warring country came nowhere close to the real beauty. The area had lush green lands that rivaled in color with the Imperial garden she had played in with her siblings. Lovely pink flowered trees decorated the land and complimented with the bright blue sky and white clouds; it calmed her greatly. Lelouch, knowing they would be arriving in Japan by feeling Nunnally's hand calm, quietly asked if she would describe it for him. Smiling softly, she complied to his request. When they finally landed, a couple Japanese escorts were waiting for them. Nunnally eyed them warily as she slowly pushed Lelouch off the ship. They bowed when she came close enough. "Princess Nunnally," the closest man said with a fake smile, "allow me to take Prince Lelouch to your destination." He indicated the long flight of stairs behind them that led deep into a bunch of trees. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she wouldn't be able to carry her brother all the way up there.

She finally allowed the man to carefully lift Lelouch from the wheelchair with one arm under the knees and the other under the blind boy's shoulders. Nunnally quickly ran to her brother's side to make sure he was comfortable. Lelouch was her only family after her mother had been assassinated and their father cruelly cast them aside to Japan as political tools. He was all she had left, and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. As she held her brother's hand, she gave the man a hard glare to wordlessly tell him that he better be careful with him or else. The man nodded softly to her. The trip up the stairs was long with Nunnally constantly glancing over at her brother. When they reached the top, one of the escorts placed Lelouch's wheelchair down while the other placed the blind boy in it. Nunnally immediately ran to her brother's side.

It was then that she noticed that there were others. She turned slightly to see people staring at her and Lelouch. She quickly held a protective arm out in front of her brother. The first she noticed were the two adults. One was an old man who stood with the use of a cane; but even with that he looked quite healthy and fit. The other man was much younger but just as tall. There was a small girl no older than Nunnally herself hiding behind the younger man's leg. A glance to the left revealed a boy around Lelouch's age, glaring at the two of them. She glared back. "Princess Nunnally, Prince Lelouch," the younger of the two men said, "welcome to Japan." The man's voice was not friendly or welcoming, but it wasn't as horrible as her father's. "I am Kururugi Genbu, the Prince Minister of Japan." He turned his head to the boy who was still glaring at Nunnally and Lelouch. "Suzaku, take Kaguya back to the temple." The boy, Suzaku, didn't move for a few seconds before slowly turning to the small girl. He reached out, took her hand, and led her away, glancing back at Nunnally one last time before he left. Genbu turned back to Nunnally. "I'll show you where you will be staying."

* * *

When they reach the place where they will stay, Nunnally's eyes were wide as she stared at their new home, her mouth agape. The house – no she wouldn't call it a house – the storage house, stood in shambles. The paint was peeling off, the windows were broken. The grass around the building was almost as tall as Nunnally herself. Lelouch, now sightless, constantly held Nunnally's hand as an anchor to the world that he had been shut out of. As he held Nunnally's hand now, he could feel how tense she was and how she shook. Not wanting to cause any more trouble for his poor little sister than he knew he already was, he gave her the sweetest smile he could make and asked, "Nunnally, what does the house look like?" Nunnally, seeing Lelouch smile at her and look at her so innocently, felt her mouth turn dry. Then, with a strained smile, said, "The house is beautiful! It is almost as pretty as the villa! They put on fresh paint just for us! There are also many windows so that the sun can shine through."

"That's wonderful." He was happy that the house was beautiful, maybe it would calm Nunnally down. He was worried for her, she seemed so angry recently and it hurt him to see her that way. "Why are you lying? That storage house hasn't been used for years! It's ugly and old, not like the pretty house you were describing." Lelouch gave the new voice a confused look as Nunnally flinched at being caught in her lie. She glared at the new voice and noticed Suzaku, the boy from before, standing a ways away, glaring. Nunnally's eyes narrowed as she moved closer to her brother. "I-I'm not lying! The house is really pretty…" she glanced at her brother to see if he caught her lie. She was surprised to see her brother's face tight; his eyes clenched shut as his hands squeezed the armrests on his wheelchair. "Don't insult my sister!" He shouted. Suzaku, both surprised and angry at being yelled at, took a step forward. "Who are you to yell at me you Britannian brats? You're just hostages and you don't belong here. Just go back to that country of yours!" Nunnally opened her mouth to retort but Lelouch beat her. "I would never want to go back to that country!" Nunnally jumped at the amount of anger was in her brother's voice. "That man," Lelouch gritted, indicating their father, "has done nothing except abuse the power of Britannia and attack the weak! He has put such a burden on my sister and I won't have you say anything more to her you stupid Japanese!" She could see Suzaku's glare intensify as the boy's fists clenched at his sides. Nunnally jumped in surprise when Suzaku suddenly ran towards them and in one quick movement pushed at Lelouch's wheelchair. Her precious brother let out a surprised gasp as he fell to the ground, his wheelchair banging on his arms and injured legs and right arm. His face have bruise and small cut. He aslo have a blood running down from the left forehead.

Nunnally screamed as she jumped at Suzaku and pushed him to the ground, scratching wherever she could. She would never let this boy get away after hurting her beloved brother. However, she was easily pushed off and kicked away. Suzaku jumped to his feet and brushed himself off, glaring at her. She bit her lip, her side throbbing. She couldn't even protect her brother. She didn't have enough power to do anything and it hurt to give up to someone like Suzaku, but she put it aside as she cried, "Please, if you're going to hurt somebody, hurt me! Big brother can't protect himself but you can hit me and I won't hit back! Just please don't hurt brother!" Her shouting was enough to make Suzaku stop and stare at Lelouch who was attempting to push his wheelchair back up. Suzaku opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Nunnally watched as the boy quickly recovered and crossed his arms, turning away. "Fine. I was getting bored anyway. Just go back to lying about the house!" She watched him confusedly as he suddenly took off running without looking back. When Suzaku was gone, Nunnally wobbled to her feet and walked over to where her brother was still having trouble with his wheelchair. "Big brother, let me help." He didn't say anything as she gently picked up the wheelchair and set it right. He didn't fight her as she pulled him up by the arms and clumsily place him back in his chair. He didn't raise his head, but instead kept to staring at his lap, his eyes still shut tight. He never opened them. "I'm sorry Nunnally. If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have been hurt…" He slowly reached out in search for her which she placed her hand out so that his fingers brushed hers. "It's alright brother. I don't mind. I told you I would protect you." He squeezed her fingers. "Please don't put yourself in danger for me Nunnally. Promise me." His hand trembled and Nunnally felt horrible for making her brother worry when he should be trying to recover. "I promise brother. But for now, we should tend your wounds, okay?" Lelouch only nodded to her.

After finishing treating his wound, Nunnally went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When she cooking, Nunnally yelped as she yet again let the food she tried to make spill on the floor. "Are you alright Nunnally?" Lelouch asked worriedly from his wheelchair. His face and left forehead now have band-aids as well his arm dan legs too. She smiled as she hurriedly picked up the spilt food. "Yes, big brother. I'm fine. I'll have dinner done soon." Said her gently. "I'll help-" He wheeled himself to her dear little sister. "No, big brother has to rest. Your arm has hurt,right?" she quickly cut in. He continued to face her with a worried expression on his face. He could tell from the way she was crying out in frustration every time he heard the bowl clank to the floor that she was having trouble. He might not be able to see, but he could still tell she was upset. Nunnally quickly pulled out more rice that the Kururugi family had left for her into the bowl and poured water into the bowl as her brother had told her to do. After a few tries, she successfully finished the dinner and placed a bowl of rice in front of her brother. "Here, this is for you brother. I only made rice but when I learn how to make new foods, I'll make them especially for you!" She spoke cheerfully as she began to eat from her own bowl. She noticed her brother wouldn't touch his food and didn't attempt to find the utensils that she had put in front of him. "Ah, I'm sorry brother! Here let me help you." She grabbed the fork and immediately tried to put some rice into his mouth. When he didn't move to eat it, she asked, "Brother?"

"Nunnally…I'm sorry for making you have to work so much like this…" his voice was quiet and Nunnally began to worry if he was coming down with an illness. "I'm the older brother yet I can't help you with anything." Nunnally blinked before she laughed, the closest thing to being happy since she had arrived in Japan. Was that all he was worried about? "Brother, I'm not upset with working so much. And brother is still recovering, so it's alright that you don't help. I would actually feel really bad if you helped me right now." Her words seemed to assure him for he gave her a small smile and finally ate the food she made.

* * *

However, one day she had gone out to buy some fruits for Lelouch to find that when she came back, he was gone. She searched throughout their home but found him nowhere in sight. She ran around the newly cut grass but couldn't find him anywhere. Panicking, she ran down the pathway, hoping to see her brother waiting for her. She glanced to her sides repeatedly in hopes of catching sight of him until she collided hard with something and promptly fell on her butt. She looked forward to see Suzaku on the ground, rubbing his head. "What was that for?" he snapped until he noticed who he ran into. Suzaku quickly jumped to his feet and was about to yell at her until Nunnally scrambled to her feet and grabbed both of his hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as she all but shouted, "Have you seen brother? I can't find him anywhere? What if someone kidnapped him? Someone is bound to know he's a prince and they might hurt him!" She didn't care that Suzaku had at one point hurt her brother or that he was Japanese. The only thing that mattered to her was that her brother was missing. "Wait, Lelouch is missing? Since when?" asked him with worry tone. "I don't know! Oh Suzaku-san, what if he's hurt? What will I do?" her tears streaming down her face "Look, we'll both look okay? Don't cry, we'll find him." He put his hands on her shoulders and she found herself calmed by the gentle gesture. It was the first time since her mother's murder that anyone had treated her so kindly. She felt a smile spread across her face. "Okay!"

Suzaku walked around, groaning to himself. Even after he had so readily promised Nunnally that he would find her brother, he was finding it more and more hopeless. There were so many places to search. And he was also surprised that he wanted to help the stupid Britannians. Normally he would have said it was their problem and they could deal with it themselves. But when he saw Nunnally's tear-stricken face and the mere helplessness in her voice, he found he couldn't reject helping her. He sighed angrily. But when he took another step forward, he felt the ground give and he looked down to see himself fall into a giant hole. He landed hard, and when he looked up, he could see the edges where some branches were sticking out. He groaned. He had landed in one of the pitfalls that he had made himself a while ago. "Is that you Suzaku?" Suzaku turned to see Lelouch sitting on the other side of the pitfall, his head turned towards him but his eyes shut tight. He noticed Lelouch's wheelchair on its side a ways away. "Lelouch? Why are you here?" The boy seemed to scowl before looking away. "I wanted to get some fresh air but I fell in this hole. Are there a lot of these around here? It's stupid to have so many of these. Just look at what happened to you." Suzaku flinched. "Hey! I actually came to look for you! Do you know how much Nunnally is worried about you?" he shouted. He winced when he saw shock cross the blind boy's face before indescribable guilt showed. "I didn't mean to worry her…" he looked away. "Hey Suzaku, is there water down here?"

"Huh?" Suzaku looked to where Lelouch was focusing and saw a leak in the wall with water trickling out. "Oh, the underground water is leaking. Oh well, there's got to be something down here that I can use…" he looked over and noticed an old axe discarded to the side. Grinning, he picked it up and raised it over his head. Lelouch's ears picked up from the sounds what Suzaku was about to do and immediately began to panic. "Don't do it you idiot!" But it was too late. Suzaku already broke the hole in the wall and water burst through the opening and the hole quickly began to fill with water. "What is this?" Suzaku shouted. "The underground water accumulated you idiot." Suzaku was tempted to let the Britannian drown but when he thought of how upset Nunnally would be, he quickly decided against it. Standing up, he reached over and lifted Lelouch up by his sides. Lelouch immediately reacted to the foreign touch. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" snarled him "I'm saving you stupid!" He placed Lelouch on a box that would float. "There, that should keep even you safe." Lelouch felt around the box until he felt safe enough to scowl at Suzaku. "And what about you?"

"I'll be fine! This kind of box can't float with both of us on it." Minutes passed by with only the sound of water splashing against the walls and the sound of two boys' breathing. Lelouch could hear Suzaku's rapid breathing and feel the box shaking from his hands and finally asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Of course I am! Much better than you would have!" Lelouch opened his mouth to shout back but the water current suddenly quickened and the box tipped over, sending both boys underwater. Suzaku was easily able to swim to the surface and find the box still afloat, but Lelouch was nowhere to be seen. Suzaku panicked. Lelouch couldn't see or walk; there was no way he could swim! He knew Nunnally would be sad if her brother drowned so he quickly ducked his head underwater and could see Lelouch at the bottom, nonmoving. He quickly swam down and grabbed Lelouch's arm and easily pulled him out of the water. He groaned as he pushed him back onto the box before tiredly leaning his head on the box. It probably wasn't good that Lelouch was so light, but he didn't want to think about it as his eyes began to close. "Suzaku-san!" Suzaku looked up the hold to see Nunnally peering down at them, her eyes full of worry. "Are you alright Suzaku-san? Ah! Is that brother with you?" asking her while glancing over Lelouch body "Y-yeah! Don't worry, he's fine!" Nunnally laughed happily as she leaned closer, relief all over her face. "I'll get you out! Aaa…" she looked around for something to pull them up. She turned around and called for somebody and Suzaku soon found his own father looking down at him. With his help, both Suzaku and Lelouch were pulled out of the hole. Nunnally ran to her brother and hugged him tightly, noticing he was shivering. Genbu glared down at the two. "Wait here. I'll have some servants come and take the two of you back. Suzaku, come with me." Suzaku glanced at Nunnally before turning back to his father. "That's okay father. I can take them back." His father glared at him disapprovingly before walking away, grumbling about Britannian influence.

* * *

Nunnally smiled as she watched Suzaku carry her unconscious brother on his back. She was grateful for Suzaku, he had rescued her brother even when he didn't like them. When they reached their house, Suzaku helped her lay Lelouch back on the bed, Nunnally taking much care so that her brother would be comfortable. Suzaku shivered. "Are you alright Suzaku-san? You're all wet." Nunnally glanced at his clothes. "Y-yeah." He didn't want Nunnally to worry about him. "Thank you for saving my brother," her voice was much softer, a kind smile on her face. "I know that you don't like us but you saved him anyway. Thank you." As the two waited for Lelouch to hopefully wake up, they began to talk about what life had been like for the two siblings back at the empire. Nunnally told him about their mother and her half-siblings before she slowly told him about her mother's death and her father's words and their exile. But she also told him about how she tried to protect her brother and that he always worried for her and that Lelouch actually was very happy since they came to Japan. But before Suzaku was able to say anything to her, Lelouch stirred. "Nunnally…?" Lelouch murmured as he moved his head to where he heard her voice. She immediately ran to his side and held his hand. "Thank goodness…thank goodness brother," her voice could not hide her relief that he woke up alright. "I'm sorry for worrying you…"

"That's alright, Suzaku-san protected you! I knew you would be alright." At the mention of Suzaku's name, Lelouch scowled before his face relaxed, obviously tired. Even before the murder of their mother, Lelouch always would get tired from any exertion of energy, even before he got anything significant done. "Lelouch….I'm sorry…" Both turned to Suzaku who looked as if he was going to cry. "When we first met, I had said all those rude things to you. I-I heard about you from Nunnally…about your mother and the royal family…and even after that you still try and protect Nunnally…all by yourself…" His voice cracked. "I'm sorry." Lelouch looked surprised as he asked, "Are you crying?"

"Y-you're amazing…both you and Nunnally are amazing…" crying him. "Yes! Brother is amazing!" Nunnally agreed, smiling. After that day, the three formed an unlikely friendship in the small house that Nunnally and Lelouch lived in. Even when all the other people glared at the two siblings whenever they passed by and most adults thought of them only as hostages, the two were very happy. They found the time they spent there brought them much happiness, helping them to forget their true purpose their as political tools and that they were not cared for there.

* * *

However, less than a year later, Britannia declared war on Japan. In less then a month, with the use of Knightmares, Japan was conquered. Kururugi Genbu had killed himself in order to bring peace for the country, now Area 11. But during the war, Suzaku was separated from Nunnally and Lelouch. And only later did the news come out that the Eleventh Princess and Prince of Britannia had been killed during the war with their bodies never being found. That was the end of the happiness and carefree world that the three had created and now came the harsh reality that they had tried so hard to forget. Suzaku sat on a rock staring at his hands in shock of what's happening. Nunnally was standing next to him lelouch was in the car waiting for her. "Suzaku" she said his name. He looked up at her and seen the anger and hatred in them. "I swear…" she began as Suzaku waited to hear the rest "I will obliterate Britannia!" she yelled. Suzaku just stared at her in shock. She turned around and walked away not saying another word to him as she entered the car.

_**To be Continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 3: The Day Demon's**** Queen was Born**

* * *

_**Seven years later.**_

_**Area 11, Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse East Wings, 2017 A.T.B.**_

"Checkmate." Lelouch smiled innocently as he pushed his king forward, pinning hers. Nunnally huffed as she pouted. "I never win Big brother!" she crossed her arms childishly. Whenever they had free time, she would play a game of chess, her brother's favorite game, with Lelouch. Because of his blindness and being confined to a wheelchair, there were not many activities that he was able to do. She smiled to herself. It was nice to have time like this with her brother, they were safe here. She glanced at her brother to see his head turned towards the door. Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal Sayoko, their maid. She walked in, smiling. "Good morning Lelouch-sama, Nunnally-sama."

"Good morning Sayoko-san," both siblings greeted. Sayoko went over to Lelouch and grabbed the handles on his wheelchair. Nunnally stood up as she put away the chess set and grabbed her bag for class. "That's alright Sayoko-san. I will take big brother to class." She smiled widely as she grabbed the wheelchair from the maid. Sayoko nodded politely as she stepped back before quietly leaving the room. Lelouch turned his head up towards her. "Nunnally-"

"It's alright Big brother, I'll go to my class right after." She smiled brightly as she wheeled her brother out of the clubhouse and towards the school. As they passed by, other students greeted them, some eyes lingering on them longer than others. Nunnally had grown into a beautiful young woman. At 15, her light, wavy, chestnut hair fell down to her waist. Her large blue-violet eyes were kind and gentle, yet had a somewhat hard expression etched into them. Her face had thinned out slightly as she grew, and her body had filled out in all the right places. And Lelouch, even when in a wheelchair, attracted most of the female population in the school. He was incredibly thin, his scrawny form almost lost in the large wheelchair that Ashford school had provided. His tousled raven hair fell to the nape of his neck and a few wild strands fell in front of his face. His eyes were firmly shut tight, hiding the beautiful amethyst color they once held. This, along with the sweet smiles he gave to Nunnally, gave him the look of pure innocence. Except for when he was angry, frustrated, or upset, he was exceptionally kind to those close to him. Even when so much had happened to him, he managed to stay optimistic with the encouraging and loving care that Nunnally gave to him. Nunnally stopped in front of her brother's classroom ad leaned down, touching his hand. "Bye big brother!" She kissed his forehead and he smiled at her before wheeling himself into the classroom. She sighed before turning and running to her own class.

* * *

At the end of classes, Nunnally sprinted out of her classroom to the front of the school. Her eyes roamed the still empty area to see Rivalz waiting with his motorcycle. "Rivalz-san!" she waved as she ran up to him. "Ah, hi Nunnally!" he waved back as he sat down on his motorcycle. Nunnally quickly threw her bag in the sidecar as she strapped the spare helmet on her head. She then carefully climbed in, holding onto the sides tightly. "Are you ready?" asked him. "Yes!" she smiled sweetly. And then they ride leaving school. They stopped in front of a casino and got off. "This is the place?" he asked. Nunnally nods. "Yeah, now let's go." Nunnally said as they both enter an elevator Nunnally glanced at Rivalz. "You don't know a thing about nobles do you?" she asked him watching as He shook his head to her. "Not a thing!" Nunnally sighed as the elevator dinged and opened showing them the noble and his guards waiting for them. "Finally I never thought the famous chess player was middle school student!" the noble said Nunnally just sat down and took the black king, her favorite chess piece. "You start with the king?" the noble said speechless Nunnally looked at the noble and said what lelouch always said to her. "If the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?"

After a few minutes they left the casino. "That was great, you managed to defeat the nobles in less than 10 minutes." admit Rivalz while heading to the motorcycle parking lot. "He didn't have much time to move either. And I find that nobles are tepid opponents, they're just over privileged parasites, present company excluded of course." Said her codly. When they walked out of the door they saw an image of the burning building that was attacked by the terrorists yesterday. Then the news feed cut off and revealed Clovis who was about to make a live speech. "To all my imperial subjects." Clovis began "And of course the many cooperative elevens who chose to serve the empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart!" Clovis clutched his chest for dramatic effect. "The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However as ruler of area eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all! Now then, everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

"You didn't join with them, Nunnally?" asked Rivalz curiously. "And you, Rivalz-san?" asked her back. It's very embarrassing, you know?" smiled him. "Yeah, beside our tears wouldn't bring back dead to alive." Said her while sit on the sidecar. Nunnally and Rivalz got on the motorcycle and leaving the casino to back to school. Rivalz said taking a shortcut to school. "I just have a question; why start with the king?" he asked looking at Nunnally real quick who was reading a book. Nunnally sighed. "Like I said to the noble if the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?" Rivalz just gave her a puzzled look "Your family is chess obsessed!" Nunnally could only nod it was true Lelouch played with Clovis and Schneizel and the three girls her Cornelia and Euphemia played together. A loud honk and grinding of tires startled both of them; both trying to look behind them to see a large truck speeding towards them. Rivalz tried to swerve out of the way but the truck seemed to try to do the same. Rivalz drove his motorcycle to the right just as the truck took a sharp turn left; crashing through a construction zone and smashing into a wall. Rivalz slammed on the brakes and both looked at the crash, dust, and smoke filling the air. "W-was that our fault…?" Rivalz squeaked. "I-I don't think so…" Nunnally blinked as she stared at the smoke before something caught her eye. She leaned forward as she saw small sparkling lights glittering in the sun as they floated around slowly. "What is that?" she asked more to herself as she climbed out of the sidecar and leaned on the railing of the road. The lights floated together making the odd shape of a woman before completely disappearing. Nunnally could faintly hear Rivalz complaining behind her before asking once again, "What is that Rivalz-san?"

"What?" Rivalz looked over at where she pointed but the light had vanished and he looked back to his motorcycle. "Hey! Look over there!" She turned her head to the voice to see a crowd of Britannians running to the crash scene. "Was there an accident?" They were all pointing and whispering amongst each other. Some took out their phones and took pictures. It infuriated her. How dare they just sit and act as innocent bystanders while someone is hurt! She threw her helmet into the sidecar as she ran towards the crash site. "Ah! Nunnally! What are you doing? It's dangerous!" She could hear Rivalz's shouts behind her. "Rivalz-san, please tell big brother I'm coming home late." said her as she ran to the side of the truck, looking for survivors. She didn't see anyone. _Crap! Lelouch will kill me if something happens to her!_ Rivalz thought as he took off to Ashford."Hey!" one of the Britannians laughed as he pointed at her. "A student's come to help!"

"Hehe, someone should help her."

"Are you alright?" Nunnally called out as she tried to climb to the driver's door. However, something was in the way and she couldn't get close. She jumped down as she looked around before noticing a ladder connected to the side of the truck. She hurriedly climbed up the ladder and peered in the open top of the truck. "Can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"_You have come…. My…._" She froze. She looked around but couldn't tell where the voice had come from. It had sounded so clear, as if the person was right next to her. She leaned in closer, glancing inside the truck. "Are you in there?" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the inside of the truck. A large machine, something like a large ventilation system sat in the middle of the truck, and large wires connecting to different areas. It was something she had never seen before. "If you can hear me…I-" The truck suddenly lurched to life as it sped in reverse, throwing broken pieces of the construction site to the ground. Nunnally, losing her footing, fell headfirst into the open top of the truck. She fell flat on her back and as the truck turned and began to drive forward, she was thrown into the wall. She gasped as she struggled to her knees, rubbing her pounding head. She glanced at her surroundings before her eyes fell onto the giant machine again. She saw that it was big enough that she could climb it and hopefully reach the top and be able to somehow escape. Just as she reached out to grab for a hold, a large, static voice echoed throughout the city. "Surrender! We have you surrounded! If you do not stop, we will shoot you!" She froze. That was the army! Were these terrorists? She cursed her bad luck. Of all times, she had to get stuck with terrorists. She squeezed her eyes as she thought of her brother. '_Big brother…_' If she got hurt her, or worse, killed, what would happen to Lelouch? She quickly reached for her cell phone to see if she might be able to call her brother when suddenly she heard something and turned to see a woman enter. Nunnally gasped silently as she pressed herself against the wall, hoping she wasn't seen. The woman passed her without so much as glancing at her.

"We can get to the subway if we go through the ghetto!" Nunnally could hear an unknown voice shout from far away. The woman showed no reaction as she threw her coat off and began to climb a ladder. "Hey Kallen…maybe we can use 'it'!" The woman turned her head slightly as she shouted, "That would be a massacre!" She continued to climb the ladder and disappeared behind a tarp. Nunnally fell to her knees as she shook. What could these terrorists be planning that would lead to a massacre? If they were going through the ghetto…everyone would be in danger! Before she could think anymore, the door behind her began to open slightly and she could hear gunshots from outside. She turned around just in time to see something zip by and after a second she could see a long rope sticking straight out of the small opening of the door. "A Slash Harken…?" she murmured which was repeated by a solider from a helicopter. The door suddenly burst open as a large Knightmare flew over her head and landed on the ground hard. Large wheels popped out from its legs as they fell to the ground and the large Knightmare swerved as it gained its balance as it pulled the Slash Harken back. Nunnally, mesmerized by the Knightmare in front of her, didn't notice the doors closing until they slammed shut. She jumped to her feet as she pounded on the door. These were real terrorists!

* * *

She staggered backward until she sat next to the machine and leaned her head against it. By looking through the hole in the ceiling, she could see that it was very dark and that it was a closed space. She could only guess they were in the subway by what the voice earlier had said and she knew that it was close to the ghetto. She glanced at her phone and almost cried out when she saw it wasn't connecting. She needed to get out but now that they were in the subway, there was no way for her to get away safely. Slipping her phone in her pocket, she felt around to see if she could find anything useful. She wouldn't know what to do if she did find something useful, it was the only thing she could think of to temporarily distract herself from the danger she knew was waiting for her. She flinched when her fingers brushed over something cold and she noticed it was the woman's transmitter. Maybe, if she could reason with the terrorists with it-

She screamed as she flew forward. The truck had stopped, and by the way it lurched, she knew that it had run into something and crashed. She could hear the tires turning and the gears shifting, but the truck wouldn't move anymore. She stood up as she glanced around and jumped when a side door opened, revealing an exit. She glanced out and saw the abandoned subway was completely empty and dark and that there were no exits. She stood up and tentatively reached out towards the machine. But if she could climb on top of the machine, she could maybe find some exit with the better view. However, just as she reached out, something suddenly kicked her, hard. She fell to the ground, holding her wounded side. She glanced up to see a Britannian solider advancing towards her. She attempted to get back up but the soldier suddenly lunged at her and pushed her back down, his hand around her throat. She gagged as she tried to look up at his masked face. "Don't kill anymore!"

He thought she was a terrorist? "N-no! I-I'm-"

"The poison gas! Don't lie!" He shoved her back down when she attempted to get back up again. "Why would you put so many lives in danger? Stop this killing!" Her eyes narrowed. This solider dare tell her to stop killing? Even after all that happened to her because of Britannia? "Stop the killing?" she hissed as she stood up, still holding her side. "You're on the wrong side! If you want to stop the killing, then destroy Britannia!"

"Nunnally?" Nunnally flinched. She didn't know any soldiers. Her eyes widened. Did they figure out who she was? After all these years of hiding, did the empire find them? No, she couldn't let her father take hold of Lelouch again! She could- "It's me, Suzaku." The solider took off his helmet to reveal Suzaku, her childhood friend. Suzaku, the boy she had spent her last peaceful year in Japan with. Suzaku…. He smiled at her. "S-Suzaku-san?" her voice came out in a whisper, disbelief in her voice. "Suzaku-san…you're a Britannian soldier now?"

"You're a terrorist?" he retorted in his kind way. "No! I-"she was cut off when the large machine suddenly shined a bright light and began to open. Suzaku lunged at her and quickly placed his mask on her mouth to protect her from the poison gas. However, once the light subsided, she was able to see a woman in strange clothes fling her head back, her body drenched in water. "It's not…poison gas…?" Suzaku murmured, surprised. The woman turned her head towards them, and Nunnally swore she looked straight at her, before her eyes slowly closed and she collapsed to the ground. Nobody moved until Nunnally felt Suzaku's grip on the mask on her face loosened which she quickly pushed off. "We have to help her Suzaku-san!" She broke out of Suzaku's hold as she half-crawled over to the unconscious woman and hoisted the woman's head onto her lap. She sighed with relief when the woman was alive. "She's alive!" she shouted happily as Suzaku clumsily began to unzip the bindings on the woman's legs; as if he was afraid to touch her. "Suzaku-san, does this look like poison gas to you?"

"But in the briefing, they said -" The sound of blinding lights clicking on interrupted them, Suzaku jumped to his feet in a salute as Nunnally turned to see what had happened. She was surprised when she saw a group of soldiers glaring at them, guns pointed and ready. "You damn monkey!" the leader snapped at Suzaku, his eyes narrow. "Even genuine Britannians aren't allowed to touch that!"

"But I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku tried to reason as he ran to his superior.

"How dare you question me!" The man snapped as he whipped the barrel of his gun against Suzaku's cheek before pointing it straight at Nunnally. "However…you were able to stall the terrorist long enough. I'll give you one last chance Eleven. Kill the terrorist." Nunnally was shaking, her hands gripping the woman in her hold. This was bad, really bad. The soldier wanted Suzaku to kill her… "I cannot." Did she just hear him right? "What did you say?"

"I can't kill her. She's just a civilian, caught up in this. She isn't a terrorist! I can't kill her." Suzaku turned to her and gave her a soft smile. Nunnally stared at him, her eyes wide. "Then die."

"Suzaku-san!" Suzaku only had time to turn around as a bullet was fired into his side. Nunnally trembled as he fell to his knees before collapsing to the ground. All the soldiers suddenly readied their guns as they all pointed straight at her. "That's too bad little girl. You look like just a Britannian student." He grinned evilly as Nunnally tensed. "Grab the girl, kill the student." But before any of the soldiers could move or fire, there was a large explosion. Nunnally used this chance to help the waking woman to her feet and quickly run away while the smoke and dirt was still thick. She could hear the soldiers shouting behind her and their footsteps following her own. She took a sharp right as she pulled the girl with her and watched frightened as they passed right by her. She waited a few seconds before running back the way she came and searching for a different exit. Another explosion shook the walls around her, knocking her to the ground, the woman falling a ways away. A feeling of helplessness washed over her, a feeling she had since the day her mother was killed and Lelouch crippled. Everyone dear to her was taken away or hurt. Her mother, Suzaku… and Lelouch had to endure so much. She curled into a ball as she buried her head in her hands. Britannia… Britannia took everything away from her!

* * *

"I think they went this way!" she could hear gunshots close by and the sound of running footsteps. She heard them pass by her, her heart beating erratically against her chest. When everything was quiet again, she turned her head to the woman who was staring at her. Nunnally angrily wiped her tears to the side as she got up and pulled the woman up. The woman seemed important enough that Britannia was destroying the whole Shinjuku ghetto to get back, so she would make sure not to let them have her. "Come with me," she hissed quietly as she once again began to run. Her eyes lit up when she saw a staircase leading to an upper level and most likely an exit. However, when she reached the top, she could see the soldiers from before, shooting a group of people until they all fell dead. Tears fogged her vision, so many innocent people were killed…to hide her. A child's cry pierced through the deadly silence but was quickly silenced by five gunshots. Nunnally gasped as she looked away from the horrible sight.

The world stopped when a familiar ringtone sounded out loud. Nunnally's hand flew to her pocket as she quickly silenced it, but it was too late. The soldiers had heard it and they were looking straight at her hiding spot. She had to get out of there. She turned quickly to try and grab the woman and run but cried out when a hand grabbed her hair and yanked her out from the stairs. Another grabbed the non-struggling woman. Nunnally struggled to get free but her captor merely threw her against the wall. Her eyes immediately shot to look at the exit behind them, but the officer from before seemed to figure out her intent and stood in front of her. "Heh, nowhere to run terrorist." He sneered. Nunnally looked at him fearfully. "However…you did pretty well. That's the mark of a Britannian!" The sneer on his face disappeared as he turned serious. "But your life ends now." _Big Brother!_ Nunnally quickly shut her eyes as she thought of her older brother, waiting for her death. She heard the first bullet fire.

"Don't kill her!" Nunnally opened her eyes in time to see the green-haired woman from before crumple to the ground in front of her. Blood gushed from the wound in her head. Nunnally fell to the ground next to the woman, an arm outstretched to touch her but too afraid to. This woman…she killed herself to save her…. Why? So many people died…Suzaku, the Japanese, this girl…. Why? "Hmmm…that's too bad. I wanted her alive, but too bad. What should the story be, huh student? Ah, Group CA found the terrorists' hideout and eliminated them. However, the hostage was already dead. A fitting story, don't you think student?" The man gloated haughtily. Why was she so helpless? Nunnally felt tears fall down her face. Why was she so helpless, unable to do anything, up to her very death? She was helpless in saving her mother from death and brother from becoming crippled. She was helpless in saving Suzaku and the thousands of Japanese who were murdered. She was even helpless in saving herself. Why couldn't she do anything? Why? Was this how she would end? Helpless? She looked down at the dead body of the woman. This woman had saved her but in vain for she would die too.

Her eyes widened when the hand that had laid motionless seconds ago suddenly moved and grabbed her wrist. The moment the hand brushed her skin, she felt the whole world disappear and she felt as if she was floating in a black void. Yet, something held fast against her wrists and pulled her tight, which she found herself slightly struggling against. "_You don't want your life to end here…do you?" _A strange voice echoed in her mind, and Nunnally faintly recognized it as the voice that had spoken to her when she had first approached the truck; the green haired woman that had died. But…she was dead, wasn't she? _"You have strong reasons to live. Lelouch…your older brother."_

"_Lelouch? How do you-?"_

"_I will make a contract. I have a power that can give you the strength to accomplish the goals that you have set. But in return, you must grant my one true wish. But this power is unlike a power that you know. It is a power of Kings. You will live in a different time as others, a different destiny, a different life…. You will live as a Human, but you will like unlike one. Are you willing to enter this contract?"_ Sudden images of her past flooded her mind. Once again she was a small eight year old in the Ares Palace, playing in the gardens with Lelouch, her mother, and Euphemia. But almost immediately the image faded and once again she was standing at the top of the stairs, staring in shock at the dead body of her mother and the shaking one of her brother. She screamed and the image shifted to one of her and Suzaku, staring at the remains of Japan together, the war having ended. The promise she had given to Suzaku, the one to destroy Britannia for Lelouch came back. But an image that wasn't from her past came to her. It was the Emperor, her father, standing in front of his subjects. He laughed proudly as he began his famous speech on the segregation of man. Nunnally's eyes narrowed as she swung her arm to the side, ending all the images and clearing her vision. Her mind was set. "I hereby enter into this contract!" At once, the world crashed down on her again and the woman was once again dead, her hand lying lifelessly.

The soldiers were still waiting, their fingers on the triggers in wait to kill her. But she was no longer afraid. She had power. She could feel the new power waiting for her to use it. She stood up, her hand covering her left laughed softly, seemingly perturbing the soldiers. "Say, what would _you _think, with me being a Britannian yet hating it?" The Royal Guards aimed gun to her chest. "Are you something of radical?" She smirked. "What's wrong? Why don't you just shoot me? Your opponent just schoolgirl, right?" mocked her as she remember her big brother's words a long time ago. "Or you are already realized that the only ones who should kill are the one ready to be killed." The Captain of Royal Guards hands trembling, still aiming rifle to her. "What's wrong?"

"I, Nunnally Vi Britannia… command you all… DIE!" the guards the point their guns at their neck "Yes your highness!" They all yell pulling the trigger when they pulled the trigger a speck of blood hit Nunnally's cheek. Nunnally looked at the cheek she felt the blood hit until her eyes widen at what she did. _I __killed them?_ Nunnally then smiled, she can finally avenge her mother!

* * *

**_To Be Continue..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Shinjuku Ghetto, 2017 A.T.B.**_

Nunnally stared at the body of the girl who saved her life but she soon stiffened when she sees a knightmare frame come crashing through the wall. "You there!" yelled a female voice from inside the knightmare. "How are all these soldier's dead? And why is a Britannia student here among all this!? Answer me or else!" she shot the gun on the knightmare around Nunnally trying to scare her. Nunnally looked at the knightmare unfazed. "I order you to come out." Nunnally said as her left eye changed to her geass. The female that is in the cockpit looked at her in disbelief. "Who do you think you are ordering me around student!?" the female yelled in anger. Nunnally's eyes widen slightly. So I need eye contact in order for it to work. Nunnally thought fully turning to look at the knightmare. "Sorry I am use to people listening to me. My father is a duke, my name is Alice Spacer." Nunnally lied coolly. The female in the knightmare eyes widen in shock "Nobility?" she whispered shocked. "My ID card is in my pocket after you confirm my identity I will request for your protection." Nunnally lied coolly the female in the knightmare quickly shut it off and opened the top revealing herself to Nunnally.

Nunnally looked at her. The female was let to the ground holding a gun. "Keep your hands in the air." she walked forward "I'll take out your ID." the silver haired woman ordered. Nunnally's left eye changed to her geass. "I command you give me your nightmare!" The female nods. "Understood. The code number is XG212D4." she said throwing the key to the knightmare to Nunnally. She nods catching it. "Got it." C.C looks at Nunnally. Amazing she has the power to make people bend to her will but needs to make eye contact. C.C thought. Nunnally looks to see she's up. "Come on we have stuff to do something." The green haired witch stood up "Why?" Nunnally smirked. "I can't leave you in danger." C.C smiled. "Fine but I think it's too small to fit us." Nunnally rolled her eyes. "Then sit on my lap." Nunnally's grip on the handles of the Knightmare tightened as her glare hardened. A fire that had been suppressed for a long time suddenly burned as she gritted her teeth. Her long hatred for Britannia returned as she watched the ruthless killing before her. She jerked the controls to the left and headed towards where the sensor in her Knightmare detected the fighting going on. She could feel C.C.'s stare on her. "Where are you going?" demand her. "I have to take care of something."

* * *

"So are we having a bad day?" said an excited voice. Green eyes boys slowly open. "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi!" Suzaku looked at him "I did? Where?" asked Suzaku. "Where still the ghetto." Said The name named Lloyd Asplund. "With prince Clovis nearby this place is probably the safest." the girl walked closer "This is what saved your life, Suzaku-kun." His surbodinate named Cecile Croomy offer him a pocket looked in her hand to see it was his father's pocket watch with a crack in it now."You're lucky it saved you or else you would have died."

"Is it a keepsake?" Suzaku nods. "Yes it was my fathers."

"You elevens." Suzaku's eyes widen. "Is Nunn- how is the situation?" he corrected himself. He couldn't let it slip that Nunnally was still alive. "It seems the poison gas was released massive eleven incidents have been reported."

"They haven't caught the people yet." Suzaku looked down. "So, Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

"But there's no way an eleven will be made a knight."

"Well supposing you could."

* * *

Nunnally's voice was different, C.C. noticed. She could almost feel the suppressed anger in her words. With quick, swift motions, she launched multiple slash harkens, immobilizing a Knightmare and causing the pilot to eject. She whirled around and engaging the firing gun in the right arm of the Sutherland shot another unsuspecting Knightmare until the pilot ejected. Panting from the ferocity with which she had used in her last movements, she barely noticed the Glasgow frame standing still next to her. But when she did, she immediately recognized it. It was the Knightmare from the terrorist truck! "_Who are you?" _asked the woman from inside the Glasgow, using the outside speakers. Nunnally hesitated from using the speakers herself in case they could be tracked since she was using a Britannian Knightmare. Suddenly, she remembered the transmitter that she had picked up earlier and quickly pulled it out. She brought it to her mouth and said in an authoritative voice. "_Do you want to destroy Britannia?" _there was no response for a few minutes before the Glasgow pilot answered with surprise in her voice. "_O-of course! Bu-"_

"_If you want to live, then follow what I say." _Said Nunnally coldly. She grinned as she pushed the button that connected the transmitters together. _"Okay. Head straight to the western exit!" _The Glasgow hesitated before it turned on its heels and headed straight for where Nunnally instructed. Waiting a few seconds, Nunnally turned and with the use of her slash harken, pulled herself into a safe, hidden area where she could easily watch the fighting. She watched as the Glasgow launched itself in the air and landed on the elevated tracks, racing as two Sutherlands followed it close behind. She drummed her finger impatiently as she waited for the train full of Sutherland frames that was supposed to come. She sat up when it came into view and she quickly turned on the transmitter. _"Alright, that train that's coming; jump on top of it!"_

"_Right!" _She jumped on top of it, catching the enemies of guard; just as Nunnally had seen and been waiting for. In lightning speed, she shot her slash harkens at one just as it tried to follow the Glasgow. It pitifully fell into pieces as it fell off the track way. Just as she retracted her weapons, the other Sutherland turned towards her hiding area. "_You! What unit are you from?"_ A smirk formed on Nunnally's face at the sound of slight fear in his voice. _"I swear no allegiance to Britannia!" _she snarled as she pulled out her gun and shot at him. The Sutherland, surprised, tried to back up to face her but didn't have time as she effectively shot off its foot. However, she froze when it aimed it machine gun straight at her, ready to fire. But the smirk never left Nunnally's face as the Glasgow came racing towards the Sutherland, fist raised; just as she had foreseen. The Sutherland pilot, seeing his defeat, quickly ejected, his frame falling lifelessly to the ground. Nunnally, after the frame fell, quickly rolled her Knightmare back to avoid being spotted by the Glasgow pilot. She watched as more of the rebels that she had seen fight ran up to the Glasgow. Waiting for the right moment, she changed the transmission signal to the leader's transmitter. "_Are you the leader?" _she asked, though she already knew the answer. "_Y-yes!" _he answered, his voice uncertain. "_Then I give everything in this train to you as a gift. Please use it to win this fight against Britannia." _She didn't wait for their answers as she threw the transmitter to the side and leaned back in the chair. She was never as tactical as her brother and all that she did tired her considerably. But she didn't have time to rest. There was something she had to do; something that had been waiting for her for eight years.

* * *

Nunnally sighed. "What's wrong?" She glanced at C.C. "It's tiring me out." C.C frowned. "You need to hold on a bit longer." Nunnally smirked. "I will, I have determination my witch." C.C smiled. "Of course." Nunnally's eyes widen as C.C kisses her. Then, C.C pulls back. "Be careful your life is in stack here and if you die you won't fulfill my wish." Nunnally nods a little shocked. Meanwhile, Kallen looked at Tamaki from her knightmare. "Should would even trust this person!?" asked her. "The other side has advantage in this war!" Ohgi said from his knightmare. "Okay people let's move get to your stations!" said him. "B1, can you move?" came the voice of Nunnally from the speaker in Ohgis knightmare. "It works the same way as your old one does." Ohgi picked his walkie talkie up. "Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name?" demand Ohgi. "I can't do that what if this conversation is being monitored anyway Q-1 is on its way in about 23 seconds two Sutherlands will intercept Q-1 shoot them through the wall." Tamaki twitched. "She's out of her mind!" he yelled. "Be ready double check your weapons." said Nunnally. "What? Are you serious!?" Tamaki yelled again. Clovis rested his head in his palm as he listened to the report his general was giving him on the elevens. "It seems like more of our fleet keeps getting striked down… The elevens are getting killed but the resistance are becoming a nuisance." the general said. "We know that carrying on." Clovis said. The general nods. "Understood your highness… the gas capsule-" asked them nervously. "What the people think?" Clovis asked leaning forward. "Yes your highness, we will keep searching." Clovis rubbed his temple. "Other way I want her captured dead or alive."

"Enemy spotted at M-31!" Clovis smirked in G-1 Base. "A fate eh? How predictable." Clovis muttered. "Tell Glasgow's squad to go straight in!" The general commanded "Have them strike from the rear!" Ohgi put his finger over the button to shoot. "Three….two…one!" he yelled as they fired through the wall killing two Britannia soldiers Ohgi stared in shock. "We did it." he muttered. The head general stared in shock. "We lost two!" Prince clovis stared in shock "An ambush?" he muttered shock that they came up with that on their own. Nunnally smiled in pried. "Ah Clovis you haven't changed. It's obvious who will win now sense I know you best." Nunnally said C.C stared at Nunnally but soon smiled and shook her head "Don't let your pride get to you. If you do then that will be your downfall." C.C said to her. Nunnally glanced at her. "I won't." _I will create a world where Big Brother can live in peace._ Nunnally looked at the screen and gave orders out to the others. "Send a Glasgow squad!" The general ordered. Clovis eyes widen. "This means they have our military weaponry!?" asked him. "Another one has ejected from there Glasgow!" a soldier said. "There intercepting our transition!" Clovis stood up. "This failure is unexpectedly!" All of a sudden Lloyd appeared on the screen grinning at them. "Good afternoon!" The general growled in anger. "What is it!? We are in a middle of an operation!" He yelled. Lloyd grinned bigger. "I'll say it's time for a little operation to ploy our ASEEC special weapon!" Clovis walked forward. "We have no time for this!" He cutting this communication. "R2 fire anchor." R2 did as she said taking a jet down. "B7 use ordinates." B7 listened to her taking a tank down "N Crew, you will continue your advance." "Die elevens!" Britannia soldiers yelled. Clovis walked up to the screen. "Well do it already! We have to bring up Quinces squad!" Clovis said. The general panicked. "But my lord, that will break the formation!" The general said. Nunnally stared at the destruction it caused. "Now the enemy has several options…." C.C stared at her curiously "What would that be?" C.C asked. Nunnally looked at her. "Just watch." Clovis narrowed his eyes. "Have some of the guards that are guarding me move out! All we know for certain that the enemy forces are here!" ordered him. "But your highness!" they hesitated this order. Nunnally chuckled. "That is a more stupid move then expected clovis you're too predictable." Nunnally said "You Q1. Do you copy?" asked her. "Yes!" answer Kallen. "Do you have an area map?" Nunnally dumbed her finger in knightmare control. "Yes I have an area map of the old town but has no current land mark." She smirked. "That will do." Nunnally smirked as her plan was working. "Clovis sent in more nightmares." Nunnally chuckled "Well I call this a checkmate don't you agree C.C?" C.C frowns. "I have no idea what you are doing right now." Clovis smile fell. "Where did the enemy go!" Clovis eyes widen as all his troops were loss. "What!?" Nunnally laughed. "My plan worked!" Nunnally leaned forward "I can beat them all!" C.C watched as Nunnally was laughing. Clovis stumbled back in shock. _Who in the hell am I up against?_ he wondered. _He is even better than Tohdoh. _"How about now!" Clovis look up to see Lloyd. "Do what you want!"

* * *

Suzaku got into his knightmare, Lancelot and put his code into it. "Are you ready, Suzaku-kun?" came Lloyd's clutched the control panel. "Yes!" said him cheerfully. "You may proceed!" Suzaku nods. "Lancelot activate EM boost!" In stolen Sutherland, Nunnally leaned back. "This B2! There's more enemy forces!" Nunnally raised an eyebrow. "Reinforcements? Real battles are different." Nunnally muttered. C.C chuckled. "Of course." Nunnally asked. "Status?" In the Lancelot, Suzaku speed this to Ghetto. "Yes I can do this! with Lancelot I can stop this at once!" Suzaku said determinedly tired of hearing the people scream and suffering he needed to stop this for nunnally and lelouch for them he will protect them. Suzaku stared a head in determination. "I will save Nunnally and that girl!" Suzaku looked up to see another knightmare and jumped onto a building with his knightmare and attacked. Nunnally looked at the line in front of her only to stare in shock as the Lancelot was in front of her. "Is this what is ruining my plans!" The white knightmare attacked her. "Nunnally." C.C said. "Are you the one that's in command!?" the white knightmare didn't answer. "Only one pilot! How dare he…!" The two fell all the way to the bottom. Nunnally stared at Kallen in shock. _She saved me. _Nunnally thought in shock at this. "I'm returning the favor!" Kallen yelled. Nunnally got out of the knightmare still thinking about the Lancelot of how it gave up on her and saved that women. "Stay here." C.C rolled her eyes. "I'll be back."

Clad in a soldier's uniform and a helmet covering her head and hiding her hair, Nunnally approached the door that she had seen was Clovis'. Holding her breath, she waited until her geass was able to tell when there would be an opening where she could enter the room unseen. Silently counting in her head, she watched the soldiers tentatively until the moment she waited for came. She ran out from her hiding place and quickly ran towards the door. She swung it open and smirked when she found that it was empty, save for Clovis sitting in his throne-like chair, watching the fighting going on. Her grip on the gun tightened when she saw the apathetic way that Clovis acted. He sat with his head resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the armrest of his chair. He seemed pleased with the deaths that he caused. Staying close to the wall and making sure that she was unseen, she made it around the room until she was inches away from him. Holding her breath, she held the gun up to his head and clicked off the safety clutch. She was glad the helmet covered most of her face when Clovis jumped and turned to look straight at her. She could see the fear in his eyes, and she almost pulled the gun away. But she quickly thought of all the people that he had killed to get C.C. and she steeled herself. "Who are you?" Clovis' voice was unexpectantly calm. Exhaling to assure herself, she pushed the gun closer. "When General Bartley and his soldiers come in, order them to leave and to make sure that no one else comes in." She decided to persuade him more by visibly squeezing the trigger. He looked at her strangely before the door that Nunnally had passed through seconds ago swung open as Bartley, followed by a few soldiers, came in. "Your Highness," Bartley panted, sweat covering his face, "we still haven't found-" said him. "Leave at once!" Clovis interrupted, swinging his hand to the side dramatically. Nunnally, hidden in the shadows of the pillars surrounding Clovis' chair, watched as the general and soldiers stared at the prince in shock before quickly bowing their heads and retreating to the door. "And Bartley! Make sure that no one enters this room!" The general bowed again before quickly leaving the room. When they were gone, Clovis glanced at Nunnally out of the corner of his eye, making sure to act calm even with a gun pointed at him. "Is that good enough? Anything else?" Asking him. "Yes. I want you to order to stop the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto. I want you to help anyone injured, whether they are Britannian or Eleven." Nunnally made sure to say Eleven to not raise anymore suspicion. Clovis didn't make any move but a squeeze of the trigger got him moving. Switching off the large screen that allowed him the visage of the ghetto's destruction, he turned the microphone on and, giving her one last look, began to make his speech she ordered him to make.

"_All units! Pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis la Britannia! All units pull back and tend to all wounded, whether they be Britannian or Eleven!" _After he finished, he fell back into his chair and gave her a wary glance, seemingly thankful that she had moved and now stood in front of him. The gun was still pointed at him. "Is that it?" he asked, still calm sounding. Nunnally didn't answer right away. "Yes, thank you." Clovis mocked this soldier. "What next? Want me to sing you a song?" She blinked; surprised that he was able to mock her even in the position he was in. "Or maybe play a game of chess?" he continued. A smile formed on her face as she thought of all the chess games she watched between Clovis and Lelouch back at the Imperial Villa. "That brings back memories, doesn't it?" she asked softly. The mocking look on Clovis' face disappeared only to be replaced by the look of confusion. "You and big brother would play all the time, though big brother always won." she walking to him. "Who are you?" Clovis' voice finally showed the fear that he had been hiding. "You don't remember Big Brother Clovis?" Nunnally stepped into the lighting, pulling off her helmet and letting her long hair fall to her waist. At the sight of her, Clovis jumped from his seat, his eyes wide. "Nun-Nunnally?" he stammered, almost as if he didn't believe she was standing right in front of him. "You're alive? But they said..." said him in disbelieve sound. "Dead? No. I'm alive, brother Clovis. The second born of Empress Marianne and twenty-seven in the line of throne, Nunnally vi Britannia." Clovis eyes are widen.

"I've returned, your highness. To change everything."

* * *

_**To Be Continue...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**G-1 Base Command Center, Shinjuku Ghetto, 2017 A.T.B**_

In Command center, Clovis trembling see Nunnally aimed gun to him. "But…but they said you were dead!" Nunnally bit her lip from lashing out. So it was true. Her father had sent her and Lelouch to Japan right before starting a war. And then he declares them dead without even trying to see if they had survived. "But I really am glad to see you're alive Nunnally! I was told you were dead after-" Nunnally took a couple steps forward to silence him, the gun inches from his face. Clovis quickly tried to back away only to fall back into his chair. He looked up at her fearfully, still talking as if thinking it would somehow save him. "B-but I am really happy to see that you're alive! I came to Area 11 just to look for you and Lelouch! Lelouch, how is he? Is he well?" At the mention of her brother, Nunnally had to stop herself from shooting him right there. How dare he ask if her brother was alright now, eight years later? If he had truly cared about him, then why hadn't Clovis visited Lelouch the days that her brother was confined in the hospital? Why hadn't he cared when Lelouch really needed him? Her eyes narrowed as Clovis childishly continued his fear-induced rant. "Why don't the two of you come home with me?"

"No," she hissed as she shook her head slightly. "I will never return to just be used as a political tool again." She could see Clovis flinch at her words. "Have you forgotten what had happened to Lelouch and I after our mother's assassination? Have you forgotten how we were abandoned in Japan as political tools right before our father started war?It all started the day of our mother's assassination. My mother is Knight of Honour, but was commoner by birth. She was never liked by the other nobles of the court, so it was obvious who had done it. But to make it look like it was by terrorist…"

"It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" Clovis shouted, his composure broken as he screamed freely at her. "Then who? Nobody can't lie to me right now" She asked activating her geass. "Now, tell ME! Who is the killer?" Clovis at first tensed but soon relaxed his eyes glowing a faint pink. "My brother second prince Schneizel and my sister second princess Cornelia they can tell you." Clovis said under control. Nunnally jumped slightly in shock her eyes widening. "They were at the culprit of this?" she questioned. Clovis stayed silent making Nunnally shut her geass off. "That's all you know." She muttered in disappointment. Clovis came back to his senses and jumped at seeing the gun still pointed at him. "Wait! We may not share the same mother, but I am still your brother!" At that, she faltered into turning away, not wanting to look at her brother. She couldn't do it. She had come here with the intention to kill her brother, to kill Clovis for all the lives he had taken in the ghetto. Her gun hand shook as she tried to persuade herself that Clovis deserved death and that she would avenge the millions of lives that he had taken. But yet, he was her brother, she couldn't just take his life. She gritted her teeth. Nunnally also didn't want Lelouch thinking that his sweet little sister had been turned into cold blood murder. And yet, she also love Clovis as her brother like Lelouch. But the thing of Suzaku's death made her raised her trigger again with trembled hand. "You killed that innocent people! You even killed my and Big brother's best friend! You not my sibling anymore!" Shouted her with tears down on face. "Please, Nunnally..." cried Clovis, pleading to her. "I can't let you hurt innocent people anymore!" and with that, Nunnally pulled her gun to Clovis' forehead.

The sound of clapping hand break the silence after she shot Clovis. "Good work! You killed your own brother and yet you crying. Even you know how cruel what he did and unforgivable, you can't kill someone without draw your tears. How are you supposed to carry out my wish if you can't even kill?" Nunnally didn't answer as she avoided looking at her dead brother's body. However, her eyes widened when she heard noises and shouts outside as the soldiers were trying to get in. They obviously heard the gunshot. She jumped to her feet and grabbed C.C.'s hand before quickly running away, leaving her brother behind.

* * *

**_In East Wing Clubhouse_**

"Wait here." Nunnally hissed to C.C. outside of the door of the clubhouse. "I need to make sure of something before you can come in." The last thing she wanted was for Lelouch to get caught up in the mess she was in. She knew it was dangerous to bring this mysterious woman so close to Lelouch, but she needed answers about her new powers. "Keeping me out here will only get me caught," C.C. smirked, though her eyes still seemed emotionless. "Don't worry, nobody is in the clubhouse after dark," Nunnally assured as she slipped inside the clubhouse with C.C. trailing behind her. As promised, the clubhouse was empty save for the dimmed lights that slightly brightened the large room. Nunnally guided C.C. down a few hallways until they arrived at the east wing of the building where a lone door stood. She stopped in front of it before glancing at C.C. one last time to notice that the woman was still wearing the Britannian prison outfit. There was a chance that Sayoko was still waiting for her with Lelouch and she would recognize the outfit and would start asking unnecessary questions. Quickly thinking, she pulled off her blazer and handed it to the green-haired woman. "Put this on so you would look less suspicious," she quickly answered at the woman's raised eyebrow. C.C. was surprisingly cooperative as she slipped on the blazer before Nunnally stepped forward to allow the door to read her movements and slide to the side. As she stepped inside the well-lit room, a warm smile spread across her face. Both Lelouch and Sayoko were waiting, both seemingly involved in a chess game.

"Welcome home Nunnally," Lelouch gave her a sweet smile. Sayoko repeated the greeting with the polite tone she always used before looking behind her at C.C. "I'm home, Big Brother, Sayoko-san." She smiled before remembering who was behind her. "Sayoko-san, a classmate of mine is coming over to study with me. I'll take her to my room and then I'll come to dinner." She tried to sound convincing, but ever since Lelouch had lost his sight, he had been able to tell if she was lying just by her voice. From the way his smile strained, she could tell her didn't quite believe her. However, she continued to turn around and grab C.C.'s hand and quickly pull her towards her room. Nunnally glanced at her brother only to see C.C. watching her brother. Nunnally's eyes widened when she saw a smirk cross the woman's face as her eyes glinted; staring straight at Lelouch. Her brother complex kicked in as she yanked C.C.'s arm to her room and slammed the door shut. Turning towards the green haired woman, she glared at her when she saw the same expression on her face. "While you stay here, don't go near Onii-sama!" she snapped. "Hmmm…and just who are you ordering?" C.C. asked, her smirk growing wider. "I mean what I said! Don't go near him or touch him!" Images of C.C. doing horrible, unthinkable things to her blind, innocent brother horrified her and caused her cheeks to flush red. Before she was able to shout anything else, she could hear a voice outside. "Nunnally? Are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she pushed C.C. to the side and swung open the door. Lelouch was waiting at the door, a troubled look on his face. "I heard you shouting-"

"It's nothing! I'm sorry for worrying you." She quickly ran over and grabbed his wheelchair before hurriedly pushing him to the kitchen. Sayoko had already set out dinner for the two of them and so Nunnally quickly pushed Lelouch to his plate. Dinner was silent until Lelouch finally broke the silence."Nunnally, did you go to the Shinjuku ghetto today?"

"Did Rivalz-san tell you?" she asked slowly, tentatively glancing at him. "You shouldn't go into the ghettos; it is too dangerous for you. I was worried, Milly told me about the terrorist attack in Shinjuku today." She could see the worry on her brother's face and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry big brother." She looked away guiltily for a second to see a soft pink paper crane that she had made with Sayoko a while ago. When she had made it, she had saved it to show her brother. She silently got up and grabbed it and sat back down next to her brother. "Hold this big brother." She gently placed her hands over her brother's and softly opened them before placing the crane in his hands. His hands reflexively closed around the crane before his eyebrows rose and recognition passed over his face. "A crane?" he asked. "Sayoko-san taught me how to make these out of paper. She told me that if you make a thousand cranes, you can have one wish. Is there anything you wish for Onii-sama?" She noticed his hands suddenly tighten around the crane as a frown crossed his face. His brows furrowed as his bangs brushed his closed eyes. It scared her slightly; she had never seen her brother like this since their time in Japan before the war. But the look on his face was quickly replaced with a smile as he said, "I don't really have a wish. What do you wish for Nunnally?" She blinked, surprised, before smiling and looking down at the crane in her brother's hands. "I wish to live in a gentle world, where I can live with you peacefully." It was her true wish, a wish that she can now fulfill with her new power. Seeing the strained smile on his face, she tried to make him truly smile by adding, "And hopefully the world will be better by the time you open your eyes." _I will make sure of it._

Lelouch didn't say anything as he placed the crane on the table, his brows knitted together as he seemed to be in deep thought. Nunnally gently put a hand on his, not wanting to see the frown on his face anymore. Her touch seemed to surprise him as he quickly smiled and said that he was tired, calling Sayoko back in. Sayoko took Lelouch back to his room and Nunnally ran straight back to her room where she found C.C. waiting on her bed. The green-haired woman was sprawled out across Nunnally's bed, the borrowed blazer discarded on the floor. C.C. raised her head up slightly until she locked eyes with Nunnally before lying back down. "Your brother's name is Lelouch?" C.C. asked, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Yes- wait! That's not important! What is this power you've given me?"

"Are you unhappy with what I gave you?"

"No…" Nunnally's voice trailed off as she smiled, sitting down on her desk chair to face the woman. "I'm actually happy that you gave me this power. I've been waiting for a chance to get my revenge on Britannia and this only speeds that up." Nunnally stared at C.C. until the question she had wanted to ask finally flew from her mouth. "What are you going to do? The military is looking for you-" C.C. interrupted her by suddenly sitting up and throwing off the boots from her Britannian prison outfit and throwing the main heavy jacket off to the floor. The green haired woman quickly drew Nunnally's blankets up to her chin until only her eyes were visible. "I'll just stay here."

"Stay here?" Nunnally repeated, surprised. "But you can't-"

"If I'm caught, you'll be caught as well and found out." Nunnally flinched as she considered what C.C. had said. "But if you stay here…"

"Good night Nunnally." C.C. said with finality, ending the conversation. Nunnally attempted to speak before slowly shutting her mouth, knowing she wouldn't get another word out of her. Sighing, she resigned herself to the couch and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The bright, calm rays of the rising sun fell upon the sleeping form of the young girl who lay motionless on the couch. Nunnally's eyes blinked open before she sat straight up, her eyes darting to her empty bed. She looked around the room to see where the green-haired woman had gone only to notice that the room was empty. Scrambling to her feet, she threw on her school uniform before rushing out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She froze. Lelouch and C.C. were sitting alone at the kitchen table, Sayoko nowhere in sight. Her brother looked troubled as his fingers gripped the armrests of his wheelchair tightly until the tips of his fingers turned white. C.C. sat in a chair in front of him, her face inches away from his, her face void of any emotion. She whispered something to him that Nunnally couldn't hear, causing Lelouch to frown. C.C.'s hand suddenly reached out, inching towards Lelouch's face- "Big brother!" Nunnally shouted, quickly interrupting before C.C. could corrupt her brother anymore. Both heads turned towards her, C.C. looking at her with an amused expression. Lelouch looked surprised that she was there and quickly covered his shock with a quick smile. "Nunnally, you're awake?" He kept his voice light. "Yes," she said, her eyes glancing at C.C. "Have you met-"

"Oh, do you mean C.C.? Yes, I've met her. Are you letting her stay here? She said that you're letting her stay in your room?"

"Y-yes, she's staying with me for now. But…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Milly." His smile reassured her and she calmed, even though she was still unhappy with how close C.C. was to her brother. Luckily, before C.C. was able to do anything else, Sayoko came in with breakfast. She laid out plates of food for the two siblings of them, making sure she stood in the corner of the room to wait for them to finish. When they finished, Sayoko took Lelouch's wheelchair and with a nod of goodbye to Nunnally, set off to Lelouch's classroom. When the door behind them shut, Nunnally turned to C.C. "C.C.-san, it would be better for you to stay in my room. It would be bad if anybody saw you during school hours." C.C. just stared at her with a raised eyebrow before silently going into her room. Nunnally quickly grabbed her bag and headed to her class, hoping that C.C. wouldn't try to run out.

In class, Nunnally sighed as she sat in the middle of class bored she skipped a couple grades for her smarts that she obviously got from her mother she ignored the teacher speaking so she could focus on her power. _With this power, Ii will be able to obliterate Britannia! But the question is can I use it unlimited times? _Nunnally asked herself she just couldn't figure out what can she do about it she had questions before she knew it class was over and students got up to talk to their friends. "Elevens used poison gas!" One of the other students yelled watching the news on there laptop with other people. "Isn't that why you told me to see if there were anything on Shinjuku?" Alice, her closest friend asked looking at the laptop also. Nunnally nodded. "Yeah, I was hearing stuff around there so I had to ask to see if any of it was true." Nunnally said smiling innocently at Alice as she walked towards her passing her by. _Yes elevens got out but I was able to get some info from Clovis. But to me, it wasn't enough information. _Nunnally frowning, remembering the shooting.

_"Wait! We may not share the same mother, but I am still your brother!"_

_ "You killed that innocent people! You even killed my and Big brother's best friend! You not my sibling anymore!" Shouted her with tears down on face. _

_"Please, Nunnally..." cried Clovis, pleading to her. __"I can't let you hurt innocent people anymore!"_

_Nunnally pulled her gun to Clovis' forehead._

_The sound of clapping hand break the silence after she shot Clovis. _

_"Good work! You killed your own brother and yet you crying."_

_"Even you know how cruel what he did and unforgivable, you can't kill someone without draw your tears. How are you supposed to carry out my wish if you can't even kill?"_

Nunnally leaned forward and covered her mouth gagging at the memory of shooting her brother. _I guess that I'm a lot more sensitive than I thought. S_he breathed in deep sigh

* * *

In student council room, Nunnally is sleeping on the chair. In student council body, she is Vice-President Student Council for Junior High School division. "Nunnally!" Nunnally jumped as she felt a rolled up paper repeatedly wacked her on the top of the head. Nunnally rubbed the top of her head to see everyone looking at her teasingly. "You were sleeping, weren't you?" Milly reprimanded. "That's what you get for leaving me behind and making me face Lelouch by myself!" Rivalz joked. Lelouch gave him a disapproving look at how he spoke to her as Nunnally pouted. "I'm sorry Rivalz-san."

"Yeah Nunna-chan, what happened to you yesterday?" Shirley asked concernedly. Nunnally paused as she tried to think of a reasonable excuse as to where she had been. "Alright, alright, let's leave Nunnally alone for now. We need to figure out the budget for club activities this year." Milly said, looking at them determinedly. "We're already behind, we need to hurry up!"

"You should have started this yesterday then!" Shirley interrupted. "We shouldn't be trying to finish it all today. You should have reminded us a day sooner."

"Or a day later," Rivalz snickered. "GUTS!" Milly suddenly screamed. Everyone winced at her loud shout and everyone looked up at her slowly. "There! Now you're all fired up to work!"

"It doesn't really work," Lelouch muttered. "It works on me! I'm ready to work!" Shirley grinned, pumping her fist in the air. A sly grin formed on Milly's face as her eyes roamed over Shirley's form. "My, I see you've grown quite a lot there. Seems you filled out just right." Shirley followed where Milly was looking and her face reddened when she realized what she was staring at. She let out a yelp as she covered her breasts. "You pervert!" yelled Shirley. "I'm telling you! Milly's just a perverted old man inside!" Shirley complained, still upset on Milly's comments about her breasts. "That's just how Milly is," Rivalz prodded her jokingly. "A-at least we finished the budget plan on time," Nina tried to add in, stuttering. "But she shouldn't wait until the last day to do them," Nunnally added, pushing Lelouch's wheelchair. His chair was automatic, given to him by the Ashfords for easier mobility, but he let her push him whenever she was able to. Although, Nunnally never gave him a choice; she wanted to be near him as much as possible. They all laughed at Milly's neglectful behavior when Nunnally felt somebody suddenly run into her back. Nunnally turned around to apologize. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Her eyes widened as she froze when she saw who it was. "Yes, thank you," the voice was soft-spoken, but it wasn't hard to forget. The owner of the voice looked up at her with innocent, frail blue eyes. Dark pink hair framed her pale face as the girl tried to give a small bow. Nunnally's grip on her brother's wheelchair tightened. She was certain this girl was the terrorist woman she had seen on the truck; the one who had driven the Glasgow. _Wait! Is she from the Shinjuku?_

"Kallen! Are you alright? If you're tired, you should tell us." A group of girls flocked over to the girl, Kallen, and pulled her away, some glaring at Nunnally for even daring to bump into her. But Nunnally didn't pay attention to the girls' incessant chatter; only focusing on the frail looking girl that had run into her. If this girl was the terrorist from before, why was she here? "Are you alright Nunnally?" Nunnally blinked and turned to see Shirley and Nina staring at her worriedly. Even Lelouch had turned his head towards her, a concerned expression on his face. "Oh…I'm fine," she reassured them, giving them a pleasant smile. "Who was that? She didn't look well." Maybe they could tell her something about her to give her a clue on who she was. "That's Kallen Stadtfeld," Rivalz said, a grin on his face as he watched the girls' backs. "She's in our class, so you wouldn't know her. But she's rarely on campus; she's supposedly sick or something. But she's really smart, and beautiful, and she's the heir of the Stadtfeld family." He seemed to add the last bit of information for himself as he continued to watch Kallen's back. Nunnally smiled as she pretended to shake off her curiosity as they headed off back to their classes; however, her mind was racing. From what Rivalz had told her, this Kallen was an honest Britannian who seemed to have no clue about the fighting outside the school. But she couldn't shake off the sneaking suspicion that she was the terrorist.

* * *

In government complex, a black car stopped right outside a gate with two armed guards there monitoring who went in and out of the facility. The two guards moved out of the way as the gate opened letting the driver pull in with there passengers in the back discussing the Clovis incident. "That ex-bureaucrats response is tepid at best." A man stated that had blue hair and orange eyes to the one next to him. "You mean General Bartley?" She asked looking at him watching as he nods to her. "Yes the murder broke into high-security areas twice now. Such a perfunctory won't find him!" he stated aggressively and angrily. "Jeremiah now that Prince Clovis is dead. Our pure-bloods can..." Jeremiah place a finger at her lips smirking at her his orange eyes showing power in them and mischief. "I'll give the directions, Villetta. Just wait till everyone's on our side."

Meanwhile in Ashford Academy, Nunnally watched as a bee started following Kallen and how her friends freaked out and ran when Kallen didn't really care she faked her fear and ran behind a bush Nunnally continued to watch as Kallen striked the bee down with her hand killing it. Nunnally could hear her and what she was saying. "I'm so pissed off! I can't believe that I have to act all weak when I'm really not! I want to go back to where I was happy and content." She took a bite out of her sandwich angrily at the thought she justed wanted to go back to the base where Ohgi was. Nunnally took the opportunity to walk up to her making Kallen look at her in anger and confusion that she was there since they never had any interactions before so she was confused what brought this. "Y-yes?" she asked putting up her fake facade again which she hated she wanted to show the filthy Britannian people that she was strong and she won't deal with their crap. Nunnally stared at her activating her geass. "Would you answer my questions?" Nunnally ordered. "Yes."

"Were you the pilot in the red Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"I'm Japanese. Although I'm half Britannia" Kallen said answering her question. Nunnally's eyes widen as that because it was so rare. _Half Britannia? _she thought still shocked but before she can ask another question the Geass wore off. Kallen looked at her in confusion still. "C-can I help you?" she asked putting up her fake facade as Nunnally was walking away from her. Nunnally stopped walking and looked back activating her geass again. "Yeah… Please don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." Nunnally ordered. Kallens eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Shinjuku? What do you know about Shinjuku?" Kallen demanded glaring at her in suspicion. Nunnally stared at her in shock. _It doesn't work? _Nunnally thought but soon there was a yell. "Nunnally! Did you forget again!? You have to clean up the experiment work in the science lab!" Alice yelled reminding her. Nunnally's eyes widen. "Crap!" she yelled leaving to go do that. Kallen stared at her back. _She knows something and I will find out what._ Thought her.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Nunnally looked at the flowers in the courtyard of the school sighing as she thought of her situation that she know has to deal with she put her hand over her left eye. _I have so much power on my side but I don't even know how to use it. _Nunnally thought shaking her head and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear but that's when she hears someone yelling her name. "Nunnally class will be starting soon!" her teacher called to her on the bridge of the courtyard. Nunnally looked at him and got an idea to test her powers. "Yes sir! But before I go, can you please tell me what questions will be on the essay exams?" Nunnally ordered as her left eye changed to her geass. The teachers eyes got a pink rim around them as he stopped walking in front of Nunnally. "They'll cover the Humiliation Edinburgh, The Transfer of the Capital of the New World and the North-South war." The teacher stated. Nunnally nods to the teacher but mostly because she hasn't lost the power yet she decided to test it out again by asking the teacher the same question but this time his answer confirmed her beliefs. "Quit joking around and study seriously." Nunnally nodded to herself as the teacher walked away she could only use this power once on the same person so she would need to be careful on who she uses it on from now on, so it doesn't backfire on her. When class over, Nunnally sat up from her seat in class when she heard the bell ring she started to put her notebooks and pencils away all throughout class she caught kallen taking glances at her from the mirror she carried with her. "Nunna!" a voice called to her breaking through her thoughts as she saw Alice stop at her table smiling at her "We're about to head over to the-" Nunnally cut her off in her sentence. "Next time okay?" She promised her as she walked straight to Kallens table where she was surrounding by other girls asking questions about her health and life "Kallen can I talk to you?" Nunnally asked more like demanded of her a smile forced on her face. "Yes." Then, they walked into clubhouse. "I never noticed this place before has it always been her?" Kallen asked looking around the room to see the school president placing food dishes on tables that were covered with cloth. "Yes. It's used by the student council here." Nunnally explained to her also seeing the school president. "It's big enough to host a formal dance." She then heard a yell above to see Shirley holding her hand up away from Rivalz. "I thought we were going somewhere quiet so we can talk." Kallen stated seeing the whole student council appear. Nunnally sighed she thought they were going to be alone but now they aren't she was getting annoyed but covered it up with a smile. "What's going on?" Nunnally asked with a strain smile on her face that did not go unnoticed by Kallen making her more suspicious of her.

Milly looked at her confused "Wasn't that the reason you brought her here? We're putting Kallen in the student council!" Kallen looked confused "wha-" she was cut off by Milly talking again. "I asked my grandpa!" Milly stated to the two. "The chairman allowed it?" Nunnally asked shocked as Milly nodded to her. "I told him about her health and how other school activities will be hard on her." Milly spun around to face the two and smiled. "By the way I'm Milly, the student president! Nice to meet you!" Milly greeted with a smile on her face "Uh, nice to meet you too." Kallen bowed to her but then stood up straight hearing footsteps getting closer she saw three more people come up to her one was a boy and two were girls. "Hello! My name is Rivalz!" The boy introduced grinning. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!" He finished still grinning. "I'm Shirley." The orange haired girl introduced herself. "I'm also on the swim team and hold a couple positions. Nice to meet you!" she finished her introduction now the last girl spoke up. "Um...hi. I'm Nina…" She spoke timidly and shyly. "N-nice to meet you!" She spoke up loudly trying not to seem too shy. Kallen saw behind them a male coming up to them be remote control wheelchair she saw that he was in the male student uniform for the school. His eyes were closed. He had black hair and fair skin. He had in his lap a tray of cupcakes and box of pizzas. "Shirley, can you put these on the table for me?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face. "Of course, Lulu!" Shirley ran to him and picked up the tray of cupcakes. "Big brother, you're here too?" Nunnally asked looking at his direction making Kallen look at her confused then back at Lelouch curious of who he is. "He's Lelouch, Nunnally's older brother." Milly answered her unsaid question for her. "I'm in the same year as you guys and I'm vice president on the student council." Lelouch stated to Kallen. "Let's eat!" Rivalz yelled hungry walking to the table with food and drinks Nina following him. "It's nice to meet you Kallen." Lelouch said to Kallen making her smile at him "Nice meeting you too." Before the party could start, Rivalz pulled out a large bottle of champagne and proudly slammed it down on the table. "Champagne?" Shirley asked, shocked. "We shouldn't…" Nina protested weakly. "Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" Rivalz grinned as he began to try to push out the cork. "Don't you even try to give Nunnally any of that." Lelouch's surprisingly dark voice made everybody in the room freeze. Rivalz, halfway through getting the cork out, put in back down on the table. "I wasn't going to give any to Nunnally," he muttered. "Geez Lelouch."

"Lulu is right! We shouldn't be drinking any of that!" Shirley leaned forward to grab the bottle. Rivalz, excited again, snatched the bottle as he took a step back while holding the bottle out of her reach. Shirley half tackled him as she reached for the bottle, all the while screaming why it was wrong to drink it in the first place. Rivalz glanced around the room for someone else to pass to before looking straight at Nunnally. "Nunnally, pass!" Nunnally barely had time to react in order to catch the flying bottle. She smiled when she caught it; but the feeling was short-lived when Shirley ran in a frenzy to get the bottle out of her hands. "You can't drink Nunnally!" Nunnally tried to keep the bottle a safe distance away so it wouldn't break, however it was useless as Shirley's attempts to retrieve the bottle caused the both of them to fall to the ground. The pressure from the shaking caused the cork in the bottle to finally shoot out and Nunnally was barely able to shout a "Look out!" to the unaware Kallen standing to the side. Kallen looked up at the incoming cork and with a quick swipe of her hand knocked the cork away, only to have the champagne itself pour on her head. It was silent until Shirley jumped off Nunnally with many apologies. "I'm sorry Nunnally! I didn't mean to knock you to the floor!" Suddenly, all of them could feel a very dark aura coming from a corner of the room. Lelouch smiled warmly to Nunnally. "Nunnally, why don't you help Miss Stadtfeld get a change of clothes? Sayoko could help you." Nunnally nodded as she quickly took Kallen's hand and ran out of the room. When Lelouch had that tone, it meant he was going to bring hell on anyone that had hurt her and it meant for her to get out of there as soon as possible.

After Sayoko had handed her an extra pair of clothes for Kallen, Nunnally headed back to the room where Kallen was bathing. Her head spun as she tried to organize her thoughts. She was absolutely sure that this Kallen was the terrorist. She wasn't stupid; she had seen Kallen dodge the flying cork earlier. There was no way that she should have been able to swat that cork away that fast if she was really sick. She stood in front of the door, but hesitated to go in. If she really was dangerous, she had to be careful to not get her angry. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached her hand out and knocked on the door. There was no noise, save for the sound of running water, until, "Who is it?"

"It's Nunnally. I've brought you a change of clothes." Again, there was a pause until Kallen gave permission for her to enter. Making sure to politely look away from the shower curtain, Nunnally stepped in the room. "I'm sorry Kallen-san, sometimes they can be a little wild." She placed the clothes on a nearby table. "It's alright," Kallen spoke softly. "I enjoy simple pleasures like these once in a while." Nunnally shifted awkwardly in the silence that followed and finally glanced down at the clothes that Sayoko had given her. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of immediately running back and demanding for a different pair of clothes. "K-Kallen-san…do you mind wearing my…_brother _clothes?" She strained the last word out. The last thing she wanted was for a girl to be wearing her brother's clothes. "It's fine, I don't mind." Nunnally winced. "That was pretty fast. If those are your brother's clothes, you had to go all the way to the boys' dorm, didn't you?"

"Actually, Big brother and I live here in the clubhouse. It would be too hard for Big brother to stay in the dorms by himself here so the Chairman allowed us to live here as the favor." Nunnally clenched her fist at the memory of finding her brother and mother with bullet wounds. "I see." Nunnally started to walk away. "I'm going now I'll see you back a-" Kallen cut her off. "Wait!" Nunnally turned back to the shower she knew this moment was coming Kallen was to suspicious of her. "Can you please give me my pouch on the counter please." Kallen said holding her hand out of the shower for it she saw Nunnally grab it and walk over to her and held it out to her but kallen quickly grabbed Nunnally's wrist making her drop the pouch. "You're an interesting person for being so fragile." Nunnally stated not feeling the least bit threatened by her. "Shinjuku! What do you know!?" She demanded in a threatening voice. "I don't understand?" Nunnally replied innocently acting like she didn't know what Kallen was talking about. "Don't act dumb!" She yelled at her getting angrier. "Shinjuku? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Nunnally tilted her head to the side looking innocent. "Don't answer my question with a question!" She bent down picking up her pouch with her hand while her other hand still had a firm grasp on Nunnally's wrist "So yes or no?" she flicked her wrist that had the pouch letting the knife come out and held it above Nunnally's wrist but before Nunnally could responde the phone rang making her look at it. "If i don't answer it someone will come to check and see us like this." Nunnally reached for the phone and picked it up holding it to her ear. "Hello. Ashford Academy Student Council here." She said to the person on the other line ignoring Kallen's suspicious eyes. "No i'm...Oh…" Nunnally held the phone to Kallen. "Um, she said you'll know her if you talk to her." Kallen looked at it suspiciously and placed her pouch down and took the phone. "Hello?" She said uncertain who it was. "I'm glad you're alive and well, Q-1." A voice on the other line stated making Kallens eyes widen as she looked at Nunnally doubts ran through Kallen's mind. "The day after tomorrow, 16:00. The observation deck of the old Tokyo Tower." The voice ordered. "Who are you!? How did you get them to cease-fire!?" She demanded forgetting Nunnally was there with her. "Don't hang up on me!" She yelled at the other line tugging on the cord that connected the phone making it pull the shower curtain aside letting Nunnally see her body but not noticing yet. "Cease-Fire order?" Nunnally asked. "you have some dangerous friends." Nunnally pointed out making Kallen nervous that she gave away what she does. "Can I guess?" Nunnally asked looking away still. "It's a game right? On the internet?" She smirked while saying it all to her. "Yeah that's it!" She smiled nervously. "Because of how I've been shut up in my house for so long." She let go of Nunnally's wrist laughing nervously as Nunnally rubbed her wrist sighing. "That's why I told you not to bring up Shinjuku. There people that will show you footage of that stuff… Oh by the way, I can see you." She pointed out to Kallen making her eyes widen and actually look she pulled the curtain shut and hugged herself trying to cover herself. "See you later." Kallen heard the door open and shut. As Nunnally took Kallen back to the clubhouse, Kallen began to ask her questions on what the student council was like. Nunnally smiled. "The Student Council is a lot of fun, but we don't end up doing a lot of work. Milly-san usually forgets until later anyway. We mostly just plan school events."

"Like what?"

"There was silent day, the cross-dressing ball, wear your swimsuit to school day, and many others. Milly-san loves parties. But she can be a little perverted at times, so be careful." She thought of the many times Milly grabbed Shirley and Nina in ways she didn't want to remember. "Oh my," Kallen said, sounding a little less than horrified. Nunnally open her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted. "Nunna-chan! It's terrible!" Nunnally frowned when she heard Shirley's shout. Instead of continuing with the party, they were all surrounding the TV, watching the news. "What happened?" Both she and Kallen walked up behind Lelouch's wheelchair to get a better look. "Prince Clovis is dead." Milly said quietly. "They say he had been murdered!" Rivalz added, the normal cheerfulness in his voice gone.

"_We interrupt this news broadcast with some new information. The suspect for the murder of His Highness Clovis has been arrested. The suspected is believed to be an Honorary Britannian citizen Suzaku Kururugi. I repeat, the murderer is Suzaku Kururugi!"_

Nunnally didn't know if she should cry with happiness or sorrow. She was elated to know that Suzaku was still alive. But she was fill with deep sadness and shock that Suzaku was accused of the crime she had committed. After she was able to control her voice, she choked out, "That's horrible…" She glanced down at Lelouch to see how he took the news. His lips were pulled back in a deep scowl filled with indescribable fury as his brows furrowed. He gripped the armrests with the tips of his fingers until they turned white, a recent habit of his. His whole body was tense. Nunnally learned in moments like these to put a hand on his shoulder to remind him she was still with him. He jumped at her touch before trying to put a smile on his face for her.

_Suzaku-san, why..._

* * *

_**To Be Continue...**_

Info

Alice: From Nightmare of Nunnally

Age 15

Secretary of Student Council Junior High School Division


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Student Council Clubhouse East Wing, Ashford Academy, 2017 A.T.B.**_

After dinner, Lelouch and Nunnally went to bed. Nunnally pushed his wheelchair to Lelouch room. "I'm sure it was a lie," Lelouch said, trying to convince them both as Nunnally helped him into bed. As she bent down to pick him up, he lightly wrapped his arms around her neck so she would be able to lift him up by his waist. She gently set him on the bed before pushing his legs onto the bed. "I-it has to be," Nunnally affirmed as she pulled the blanket covers on top of him. "Suzaku-san wouldn't do something like that."

"Don't worry." He pulled his hand out from the blanket and searched for a while until he found her hand. He squeezed it. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." As she stood by her brother's side, holding his hand, she decided she wouldn't let Suzaku die for something she had done. She would save the one childhood friend she had. When Lelouch was finally asleep, Nunnally headed back to her own room where C.C. was waiting. The green-haired woman lay on Nunnally's bed, a pizza in her hand; an empty pizza box discarded on the floor. The woman ignored Nunnally's presence as she continued to take a bite of her pizza. "C.C.-san," Nunnally took a step forward when the woman ignored her, "they are accusing Suzaku-san for killing Big Brother Clovis."

"And?"

"And?" Nunnally blinked, confused. "Are you just going to sit there? You're less interesting than I imagined." The woman made an exasperated sigh as she finished her pizza. "No, I plan on freeing Suzaku-san. I don't know how, but I will." The determination in her voice caused C.C. to look at her again, one eyebrow raised. But first, she had to figure out where Suzaku was going to be taken and when they plan on his trial. She had to make sure that she picked the perfect time to free him so that she could get out safely.

* * *

The next morning, Nunnally woke early, having only squeezed in about two hours of sleep. Rubbing her tired eyes, she got up to get ready for school. Dressing herself in her school uniform quickly, she glanced down at the inconspicuous black bag that lay propped up against her bed. Again, she took a steady breath to calm herself. Everything she had planned for today weighed entirely on her Geass. If she miscalculated anything, everything would fall apart. She glanced over to her bed to see C.C. sprawled out across her bed, her impassive gaze fixed on her. Nunnally looked away. She still remembered what C.C. had said to her. That she was less interesting than what she had originally thought. It hurt because it meant that everything she had done had not even fazed Britannia. She wasn't big enough for them to even look her way. If she was going to make them fall back, she had to become stronger. She couldn't hide anymore and hope that a few dead would make them cower in fear. She was no longer helpless with this new power. Now she had to use it. "Good morning Nunnally," Lelouch greeted as she sat down with him for breakfast. "Good morning Big brother." Nunnally paused as she sat. Fear crept in heart. She was horrified to find that she couldn't smile when she saw him. And she knew why. Today, she would become a different Nunnally, one much different from Lelouch's Nunnally. As she stared at his smiling face, she only hoped this different Nunnally wouldn't change Lelouch's Nunnally. Lelouch was her reason for fighting, her reason for living; she just hoped he would never have to see any of it. She wanted him to live in a peaceful world without any worries of hiding or being found by Britannia. She never wanted to see hurt or sadness on his face again. As she bid her brother goodbye, she headed to the main room of the school where the school was to go to watch the state funeral of Clovis. It still made her stomach churn that it was because of her that this funeral was going but she steeled herself to continue walking. As C.C. said, she had to become stronger to prove to Britannia that she was dangerous. She went inside to see everyone standing in rows and she quickly ran to her class and got in her position.

A large screen that took up the front wall blared to life, showing the funeral room where many nobles and royalty sat. Nunnally frowned as she watched the camera scan over thousands of nobles and soldiers, all with tears in their eyes as they stared on at the large portrait of Clovis that hung from the ceiling. She glared. None of them shed any tears at her mother's funeral. In fact, none of them had even come to her funeral. "The 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia would now like to give a word of condolence!" Nunnally watched with wide eyes as the screen zoomed in on the empty podium as the Emperor finally came into view. With a look of passive disgust, he grabbed the sides of the podium as he glared down at the rest of the men below him. Nunnally didn't hear a word he said; she wouldn't listen. Instead, she kept to glaring as hard as she could at screen, imagining what it would be like to kill him. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him unlike she killed Clovis. That man had caused her and Lelouch so much pain. She would hold no remorse after killing him. By the time she was brought out of her thoughts, she noticed everybody leaving. She glanced at a clock and cursed when she noticed the time. The ceremony had taken longer than she expected. If he was going to make everything today work, she had to move.

* * *

_**Tokyo Tower 1600 hours**_

"Excuse me, I think someone lost this," Nunnally handed a cell phone to the receptionist with a sweet smile on her face. The woman behind the desk looked surprised before she took it with a quick thank you. "It says that it belongs to a Kallen Stadtfeld, but I don't know who that is." Asked her with Geass. The woman iris went to red circle. "Okay, thank you." The woman said again as she turned to microphone. "Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, your personal effects have been delivered." The woman turned to look back up to Nunnally and blinked in surprise when she was gone. Nunnally hid as she kept one eye on the desk. Slowly, she counted in her head until Kallen walked into view as if on cue. The redheaded, sickly girl walked up to the desk and quietly said her name to the receptionist. The woman looked surprised before she pulled out the cell phone. "Is this yours?" she asked cheerfully. Kallen slowly took it and stared at it surprised. "It's yours, isn't it?" The woman asked worriedly. "A-ah, yes. Thank you very much." Kallen nodded her head as she turned and left. After waiting for the right moment, Nunnally ran. Nunnally ran out of the tower and made sure it was the exact time that Kallen would be alone. Counting in her head, she dialed the number of the phone and gently put it to her hear. She waited until the ringing finally stopped. "Yes, it's me." Her voice was sharp. "Get on the monorail loop line." She had to make sure to not add any politeness in her tone or to give any implication of who she was. She had to be a strong leader who made quick demands and who did not hold back. "Bring your friends with you." She glanced to the sides before quickly dashing towards the train. She had exactly four minutes to get ready before they arrived. Three minutes left. The door to the train opened and she saw the train was full. Frowning, she continued onto the next car to find it full as well. She wasn't sure why she felt so strange as she politely pushed her way past people. Something wasn't right. Was that why that voice had told Kallen to come here? However, her geass had told her that one would cart would be completely empty at this time. She pushed forward until she arrived at the last car which was completely empty, the lights blaring. Nunnally ran to the other side of the car and placed her black bag down. Two minutes to change before she would call Kallen down. Stuffing her black bag under the closest seat, she stood up and had her back faced to the door. She glanced at her watch. It was time. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She only had to wait for two rings before the phone was picked up. "Hello?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she didn't trust her yet. "As you look to the right, what do you see?"

"The Britannian city," she spat. "A city full of thieves who robbed us of our once great city."

"And to your left?" There was a slight pause before there was an answer. "I see our city, the remnants of what the Britannians had left." Her voice was filled with sadness. "A good answer," Nunnally praised. It would seem that she could be absolutely certain Kallen was the terrorist. "Now head towards the lead car. I will be waiting for you." She hung up. Taking a long, deep breath, she knew she had to make sure she was ready. As she waited, she looked at her reflection in the glass window. She wore a large Britannian-like visor that covered most of her face; hiding her identity and the fact that she was Britannian. They would never trust her if they knew she was Britannian. She wore a black jumpsuit and had even thrown a long, dark cape on top of it. She would never be recognized, and her voice was heavily modulated with a device attached to her ear. She took once last breath before the door behind her whirred open followed by a slight gasp. She could hear a few more footsteps as her friends followed. "Is it you?" she could hear Kallen demand. Her voice was a lot different from the voice she used at school. "Are you the one who helped us in Shinjuku?"

"Were you the one who caused the withdrawal?" she could hear the leader, Ohgi, ask. He seemed a lot calmer than what she would have expected. She stayed silent, waiting for the perfect time to speak. Even if she was slightly afraid to face them, she had to become stronger. She wasn't the same weak, little Nunnally anymore. She was strong. "Hey! Are you going to say something or what?" one shouted impatiently. Figuring this be her cue, she gripped the edges of her cape tightly before whirling around, her face impassive as she stared at them. She watched them all flinch back as at that second the train went through a tunnel and it darkened the inside considerably. It remained silent as they stared at her, surprised. "So, how does it feel to finally meet the one who saved you?" "You?" Ohgi asked, looking at her skeptically. "You're just a little girl! There's no way it was you!" one from the back shouted angrily. Kallen was silent as she stared at her with hard eyes. Nunnally ignored their protests and continued as if she never heard them. "I wanted to formally introduce myself to you, now that we stand before each other. Citizens of the Shinjuku ghetto, this is the dividing line between the strong and the weak." She spread her arms out wide, indicating the train. "We know there's a difference," Ohgi said with irritation in his voice as he stepped forward, "that's why we resist them."

"No." Nunnally interrupted authoritatively. "Britannia will never fall to such childish acts of terrorism." She thought of her mother's death, her father's words, her and Lelouch's banishment. What they were doing was not even scratching the surface. Britannia, had it not been for Clovis' death, would not have even known anything was going on except for a few trivial attacks. "Childish?" Kallen spat, appalled she had used that word to describe what they were doing. "Terrorism is nothing more than child's play."

"What did you say?"

"Are you calling us kids?"

"Don't forget who your enemy is. You're not fighting the Britannian citizens themselves but Britannia itself!" She thought of the mindless nobles that had scorned her that fateful day she had given up her title. She knew that they meant nothing in the empire as a whole. "If you fight against Britannia, it means war!" Years ago, she would never have considered saying that word, but now she knew it was the only way to save her brother. "Don't sacrifice your people, the Japanese! Fight for justice!"

"Don't mess with us!" Kallen snapped, her eyes filled with rage. "How can we trust you? A small girl who won't even show her face?" Nunnally was suddenly swarmed with commands to take off her mask and to show her face. Inhaling slowly, she held back from saying anything rash. "I will show you…" she trailed off as she watched their expressions turn wary as they waited. "Not my face but my power. If I show you what I can do, you will come to trust me." A small smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

Nunnally blinked as she stared at Kallen and Ohgi from atop of a pile of scraps. She had called Kallen earlier to bring her resistance group to the junkyard where C.C.'s prison "gas chamber" was thrown away. She had expected at least a group to have shown up. But it seemed none of them trusted her except for these two. She sighed. "I see, so it's just the two of you." She couldn't hide her disappointment. "I'm sorry," Ohgi stepped forward, "but could you give us some more time? Ishida and the rest will be coming soon-"

"No," Nunnally snapped. If they waited any longer, there would be no time to save Suzaku. She had to save Suzaku. "The two of you are just fine." Kallen and Ohgi gaped. "Just us? Are you crazy?" Kallen shouted angrily. "Do you know how many of them there are?" She screamed, indicating not only the scraps they would have to put together but also the army that would be escorting Suzaku to his trial. Nunnally held back a chuckle that was fighting to come out. "The number does not matter. As long as you follow what I tell you, the outcome will be clear." She stuck an arm out as she swept it to the side of her, her cape flapping in the soft breeze. "We must work fast if I am to bring you the impossible. Trust me."

"But for the first, please let us see your face. At least we two. I won't to go with you unless you tell who really are you." Demand Ohgi. He can't let anyone to devour his allies and comrades. Nunnally silent for a moment until she sighed. "Very well. But I want you two to keep the secret until I can tell the rest of you." Nunnally opened her mask. Kallen's eye were widen. "Nunnally...?" Ohgi raised his eyebrow. "Do you know her Kallen?" asked him. "Yes, I know. She is Vice-President Student Council for Junior Division from my school." _A Britannia? Why she help us? Why Britannia girl would throw her pride to help us?_ Though Ohgi. "Why you help us? You're Britannia. You should oppressing us until dry and die." Shouted Kallen. "Well. What's my reason to destroy Britannia, you already met him." Said her remembering how this country stole her mother and Lelouch's leg and sight. And even the future of them. "Lelouch? He is your reason?"Kallen went to curious. "Your Boyfriend?" asked Ohgi. "He is her brother. He is same class as me and Vice President for High School Division." Kallen narrowed her eyes as she remember how he like. "Yes. And I want to destroy Britannia. Britannia has took everything away from me." Angered Nunnally. Her fist chlinched before she relaxed them. "Now, we should to hurry. We must deliver the justice for Suzaku Kururugi." She walked away.

* * *

The words she had said to the rebels repeated themselves in her head as she got ready. They had less than ten minutes before the car transporting Suzaku would arrive. She pulled her thick, black gloves over her hands before glancing at the small TV in the room she was changing. Her eyes softened as the news camera focused on Suzaku's beaten face, the reporter spewing awful words about him. "_Ah! Here he is! The suspect, Suzaku Kururugi, will be here in a moment!" _The camera zoomed out to focus on the car itself, surrounded by four Knightmares. Nunnally watched silently as multiple people from the crowd began to scream at Suzaku, cursing him for the murder he was accused of. The Honorary Britannian only sat quietly as he stared down at the people sadly. Two guns were pointed at his head, ready to shoot in case he made any quick movements. His body was strapped tightly in the Britannian prison suit, immobilizing him. _"A call of anger rings out through the crowd. It is proof of how much His Highness was loved! It is the voice of justice, demanding the terrorist to be judged!" _Nunnally slid the cape over her shoulders and clipped it down. "_The trial is being overseen by Lord Jeremiah, the man who had successfully solved the case. He is also the one to lead the guards as they transport the suspect to the trial area." _Nunnally paused as she held her mask in her hands. Her eyes narrowed down on the lead Knightmare. He wouldn't get away with the false accusations he had been saying. Grinning maliciously, she placed the mask over her face and allowing it to click around her head. It was time. She climbed out of the small room in Clovis' personal car and on top of the roof where she was hidden by the giant banner of the Britannian crest. She steadied herself as she felt the car start to move forward. She grinned when she saw that the convoy would stop halfway when they would notice her. As soon as she saw the moment, she clicked her shoe against the top of the car and Kallen slowly came to a stop. "_This was not a scheduled stop. There seems to be no accidents of any kind at the moment."_

"You dare tarnish His Highness' carriage? Come out of there you terrorist!" Nunnally pressed the button in her hand and the flag burst into flames. The entire area went silent. She could see Suzaku's confused face staring at her. Her face remained passive as she stayed silent. The lead Knightmare made a clicking sound as the back hatch opened and the man inside it was revealed. Her eyes narrowed as she took his appearance in. Jeremiah drew out his gun, ready to shoot if necessary. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I…" she trailed off dramatically, noticing the cameras on the sides. "…am Nemo!"

"Nemo?" Her alias was repeated throughout the crowd as news reporters came closer to get a better view of her.

"_A woman who declares herself as Nemo is now standing on the car! But if she is trying to disrupt the trial, then she is making a very foolish move!"_

"Well then, _Nemo,_ your little game is over!" Jeremiah shouted as he raised his gun into the air and fired. Almost immediately, four large Knightmares fell from their aerial convoys only to land in a circle around Nunnally's transport. Sharp wind sliced through the air from their descent, causing her cape to flip in the wind and all the spectators to wince. Nunnally didn't flinch. "But first, I want you to take off your little mask." Nunnally's smirk widened as she slowly reached a hand up towards her face. She could see everyone tense as her fingers grasped the sides of her mask, giving the impression she was taking it off. When she saw that everyone was holding their breaths, she suddenly shot her arm in the air and snapped her fingers. Behind her, the fake cardboard walls fell apart, revealing the metal capsule that had held C.C. inside only a mere few days ago. Jeremiah's shocked expression was all she needed. "What…?" he asked in astonishment. The Knightmare behind Suzaku suddenly whirred as the back hatch opened and the female soldier that Nunnally had shot stood up. "Lord Jeremiah! That's-" Nunnally smirked. These Britannians had no idea what had actually been inside of the capsule; thinking it was full of poison gas. This was her bluff. "No! That's-" Nunnally's eyes glanced at Suzaku, who had attempted to speak out but quickly quieted when a spark of electricity was shot through his neck. Anger blazed through Nunnally. How dare they put a shock collar on Suzaku? Jeremiah suddenly aimed his gun straight at her, fear in his eyes. Nunnally glared. "Go ahead and fire. I won't move." Jeremiah seemed to contemplate what she said before finally lowering his gun in defeat. Baring his teeth, he gritted out, "Fine, what do you want?"

"A trade. I'll give you this machine for Suzaku Kururugi."

"Never! This man has committed the highest treason for the assassination of His Highness, Prince Clovis! I will never let him go!"

"That's where you're wrong, _Lord _Jeremiah_. _That man over there did not kill Clovis…I did!" She bellowed out the last part, ready for the whole world to hear her crime. Everybody gasped, looking at her with mixed feelings of anger, resentment, and fear. But she didn't stop. "In return for that Eleven over there." she paused, it hurt to call him an Eleven. "You could save the lives of thousands of your precious Britannians. It's not a bad trade if you ask me." Jeremiah growled as he lowered his gun slightly. "You're insane! To mock his Highness' memory with your own tainted needs!" He snapped his gun towards her again, his hesitation to shoot her gone. All the surrounding Knightmares also raised their guns toward her as well. Nunnally knew that it would be almost impossible for her get out. She laughed. "Lord Jeremiah, I do suggest that you control your men. As you may see, I have an excellent sniper lurking around. Threaten me, and you and your precious comrades will meet a swift end." Nemo stated causing Jeremiah to growl as he pointed her handgun towards Nemo. "Careful, you don't wish for the public to learn about _Orange_, do you?" Jeremiah's anger instantly turn into surprise at hearing that, orange, what in the hell is that? "_Orange_, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know." Those who were at earshot began mumbling to themselves, wondering what orange is. "If I die, it'll all go public." Zero warned as the car stopped a couple of feet away from Jeremiah. "If you don't want that to happen, then you'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well." The mask that he was wearing suddenly slid down, revealing is left eye, the Geass on her left eye shinning vibrantly. "Understood. You two, release him! Release Suzaku Kururugi!" shouted him. Seeing her superior action, Villetta went frustation. "Lord Jeremiah! Are you insane? If you let those scums go, we will..." exclaimed her. She can't let they pride just destroyed by some bunch of terrorist. Nunnally jumped down from the car and slowly walked forward towards Suzaku who was doing the same. She knew she was safe, now that Jeremiah was supposedly on her side. When she finally was close enough, Suzaku asked her, "Who are-" His question went unanswered as electricity ran through his neck again. Nunnally wanted right there to hug him, but she held back as she merely said. "Just like Britannia to put a collar on to silence you, not even waiting to listen to your story." She could hear Kallen walk up behind her. At this point, Nunnally knew the small interval in time where she could escape was getting smaller and smaller. "Nemo," Kallen murmured soft enough that Suzaku wasn't able to hear, "it's time." Nunnally nodded as she lifted a button up so that everyone could see it. "Well then, goodbye for now." She pressed the button and suddenly purple colored gas shot out from the container, causing everyone to scream and run. She looked down to see Ohgi shooting out the tapestry for them to jump on and Nunnally took this time to get out safely. She grabbed Suzaku's arm and pulled him close to her before jumping off the side. Kallen quickly followed. "_I won't let you escape!" _Nunnally didn't look back as the gunshots never reached them; Jeremiah having stopped it. The three of them fell into the cart that Ohgi had left for them who quickly started the truck and drove off, leaving the devastating scene behind them.

* * *

Nunnally watched silently as Suzaku took off some of the restraining chains that were a part of his prison outfit. Finally, when he seemed as if he might leave, Nunnally whispered sadly, "It seems that they've been treating you badly." When he didn't answer, she continued. "Now you know how Britannians run, don't you Kururugi?" It hurt to call him Kururugi, but she knew better than calling him Suzaku. It would cause too many suspicions that she couldn't risk to take. Suzaku looked away before finally nodding. "I know that Britannia is not the best-"

"It's rotten to the core!" She snapped before calming herself. "I wish to change Britannia for the better, to stop the strong from oppressing the weak. I want to change the world to become a better place, where everyone can live together peacefully. If you wish to change the world as well, join me!"

"With terrorism?" He asked angrily. Taken aback, she tried again, "Terrorism is an insult to my cause. I fight a war!"

"Is that why you killed Prince Clovis?" He accused. "Clovis was the enemy commander. It was only fair I get rid of him." It still hurt her that Clovis was dead, but she showed no sign of it. Suzaku opened his mouth to retort but slowly shut it as he fell back into thought. "What about those civilians? You took them all as hostages with the poison gas!"

"It was a bluff, a necessary tactic in battle. In the end, nobody was hurt. In the end, they never were really hostages."

"'In the end?' Is that all you think about?" He trailed off as he looked away from her, a sad, tired smile formed on his face. "I do want Britannia to change…that's why I want to change it from the inside." He gave her one last look before he started to leave. Nunnally panicked. "Where are you going?"

"My court martial starts in an hour. I better be there." Nunnally couldn't believe he was going back after she saved him. "If you go back, they will only declare you a criminal! That court does everything but show the truth!" He stopped and turned to give her a smile. "But if I don't, Britannia will only be harder on the Japanese…especially the Honorary Britannians." He turned away as he continued walking away. "But thank you for saving me." Nunnally could only watch sadly as Suzaku walked away from her, and from her offer. She had hoped that he would have joined her so that she could pull away her mask and they could have worked together. She had hoped that he wouldn't have turned her down in favor of going back to Britannia. She had been certain he would have left Britannia after the way they treated him. But he had always been stubborn, even back then. She waited until Suzaku was gone before leaving.

Meanwhile in Clubhose, Lelouch sitting in wheelchair. Listening to broadcast on television. He was relieved that Suzaku was proven innocent. But at the same time, he was also wondered and worried, who was the woman-he know that Nemo is woman seen from it voice-behind the mask. And again, Why Nunnally going to somewhere during the parade? C.C. who see his palm tremble approaching his wheelchair. Lelouch turn back his head towards to footsteps sound. He may be blind. But thanks for that, he can feel who is near him. "C.C., is my sister will come to home. She hasn't call me at all" He fidgeting. "Nemo... who is she?" his eyebrow frowned. C.C. rubbed his palm. "Lelouch, do you want to know who she it?" asked her. "Huh? Don't tell me that you know her.."

"Well she is..."

* * *

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

Well, what do you think of my story so far? Will Lelouch know who is the Nemo. Unlike the original story that Nunnally know Zero identity in the Turn 22, I planning that Lelouch know Nemo's identity from C.C. after the parade. See you in the next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'M BACK...**

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Rebellion**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Ashford Clubhouse, Area 11, 2017**_

"Nunnally?" Lelouch's eyebrow raised. He knows that she and he have the same hatred of Britannia. But he didn't expect that his gentle-loving little sister would do something horrible like that, something he should be doing as her brother, as a man. "Why Nunnally will do something like that? She is a kind person. She wouldn't harm or kill anybody unless it's necessary!" demand him. C.C. sighed. "Well, you know too right? How great is her hatred of the Britannia?" His eyebrow frowning. "And you hate Britannia too like your sister, so you should know what your sister's reason for doing all this?" Lelouch massaging his head and sighed. "Well, now I know why she disappears during Nemo incident." Smiled him softly. His head staring to his lap with closed eyes. "Besides that, I was the one who asked Nunnally to not returning to Britannia Homeland, to Imperial Family. This country is rotten. In this _that man's_ eye, we are just pawn or something. And I don't want me or my sister being used to political tool again." His palm grabbed his wheelchair armrest until his fingertips turn white, noticed how big his anger now. "I want to help her. I want to help my sister anytime I could. And I want to destroy that country which has taken everything from us. Our mother, my legs and eyesight, and even our future too." C.C. blinked to him. _Why didn't I just make a contract with him? Why should I make a contract with a little girl who is too scared to get her hands dirty? _"You know Lelouch? She is not as tough as you think. Do you know why?" her eyebrow twitch sightly and her smile raised.

**_flashback_**

_C.C. walked to the bathroom and see Nunnally standing against wastafel and seem like vomiting something. "Are you alright Nunnally? You seem like have a pit in your guts," asked her. Nunnally trembling. "C.C-san... I... I killed Big brother Clovis..." sobbed her."After all, I killed my sibling without remorse... but why? Why am I so scared?"_

_C.C. still staring to her. "Do you love him, Nunnally? Do you love your Clovis who massacring Shinjuku Ghetto people, do you, Nunnally?"_

_"I love him, even now I still love him as my sibling. But..."_

_"If so, why don't you just go back to your Imperial Family with Lelouch? Isn't it easier to create a kind and gentle world for him?" Seeing her statement, Nunnally hesitated. "If you want to make that happen, you must be ready to dirtying your hands with blood, no matter what path you take." with that word, C.C. went back to bed and Nunnally going to the balcony._

_In the balcony, Nunnally sits and seeing the star-studded night sky. "Dirtying your hands... with blood...huh? It seems like it will be difficult for me" mumbling her when she back to her bedroom._

**_flashback_****_ end_**

Lelouch's fingertips went turn whit while he grips his armrest. "One question. Why you tell me about this?" asked him coldly while holding back his emotion. C.C. looked away. "You always believe that your sister is a kind and gentle woman, right? But in reality, she is the woman who wants to destroy Britannia to revenge for what they have done to you and your mother." she paused when her pizza come and eat one slice. "Where do you get money to buy this stuff, C.C.?" chuckled him when he smells pizza aroma. "I use your and Nunnally's credit card. I'm hungry so that I delivering pizza." she took another slice and continuing her reason. "She wants to destroy a big country, yet that she can't kill the killer of innocent people just because of family matters." Lelouch frowned. "I'm not going to ask you to help her or doing something for her. But as her accomplice, I must be able to help her realize her dream." she finishes her eat and going to leave Lelouch. "The rest is for you. Bye, Lelouch." Lelouch only replied with snort-smile and eat the leftover pizza.

* * *

**_In East wing _****_Clubhouse_**

When lunchtime, Nunnally went to the clubhouse to have lunch and tea-time with her brother. After Sayoko preparing lunch and tea, she bowed to them. "Have enjoyed your time, Lelouch-sama. Nunnally-sama." with that word, she disappears to the kitchen room. Nunnally only smiled, wondering how cool her kunoichi's skill she has. Then, they enjoying their lunch. During the lunch, the atmosphere is so calm until Lelouch speaks breaking the silence. "Nunnally... are you Nemo from last night?" Nunnally nearly spat out the tea she had just sipped before getting it down and coughing a bit. She looked up from her food at Lelouch, questions running rampant in her head. She couldn't believe it. How did he find out? "Well.. if you are here, I don't mind. I just want to ask you." His fist slowly clenched in his lap. "Do you killed Clovis?" His question made Nunnally's heartache. With a heavy heart, she answered her big brother question. " Yes... I killed him..."

"May I know why you killed him?" asked him, keeping his voice still gentle to her, avoiding she upset because of his question. "Because he killed innocent peoples in Shinjuku Ghetto. He even trying to kill me and I thought he killed Suzaku-san." With that answer, Lelouch froze. _Clovis massacring Japanese people in Shinjuku? But why? _" Why he did it? What exactly happened in Shinjuku, Nunnally?" demanded him with the mixed between his anger and horrified voice. Slowly she told him about how she ended up in the terrorist truck when she and Rivalz going back to school after gambling with some noble and she told how she meet CC and reunited with Suzaku. And when she told how she nearly killed by Clovis' guard and get the power of Geass from CC, Lelouch gritted his teeth. He should glad that Clovis is dead or else he would bring him to hell for daring to try to kill his dear little sister. After she told the rest incident of them, he asked again. "What is Geass? What kind of power of that?" When Nunnally opens her mouth to answer him, CC interrupted. " I think you shouldn't know what and how it the power. You should figure it yourself. But, one thing that you should know that Geass is the power of kings. The power that reflected the user's wish. That's all." Lelouch sighed. "Fine. But if you need advice or something, please tell me, Nunnally." Nunnally felt worried about her brother's request. She didn't want her big brother get hurt or killed because of it. "Big brother..."

"Please Nunnally, let me help you. I didn't want to be your burden anymore." Thought of his circumstance make him felt guilty to her. "I want to help you in any way. Or at least I can do something for you. I also want to know who mother's killer." Seeing her big brother pleading face made her sighed and smile to him. "Fine Big brother. But don't too push yourself, okay?" Nunnally had known. Her brother is tougher than she knows. After lunch and some tea time, Nunnally went back to her classroom when Lelouch is pushed by Sayoko to West wing for Student Council regular meeting schedule. He only hopes that Madam President won't do something crazy, at least for this time.

* * *

_**Tokyo Settlement, Government Complex, Area 11**_

Suzaku walked through the settlement. He didn't have any plans in particular so he opted to see some of the settlement. He was making his way to the complex gate so he could leave the property, his court-martial playing over and over in his head.

_"Case No.107: Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces. In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence."_

The trial kept playing in the back of his head. He was supposed to die. But Nemo saved him. _God damn you, Nemo! You kept me from my redemption._ He looked down and began to ponder out loud. "What happened? I'm free."

"Out of the way, please! Look out below!" he looked up just in time to see a girl falling towards him, and caught her before she hit the ground. "Um…are you alright?" he asked. She looked up at him startled "I'm sorry! I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt!" she apologized. The boy smiled "It's alright; I wasn't expecting a girl to fall out of the sky into my arms either" "Oh my." She sighed. His smile vanished "Is there something wrong." She looked back up at him, he didn't seem to know who she was "Yes there is something wrong! The truth is bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances could you help me please?" Ten minutes later they found themselves walking down a street in the settlement. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we? My name is…" she paused. "Euphie."

"Euphie?" he asked. "Yes."

"My name is…"

"Don't tell me" she cut him off "because I already know. You're the son of the former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi." He turned from her "You lied before nobody was chasing you at all." She didn't respond. Instead, she had run off and was kneeling on the ground in front of a stray cat. "…meow, oh does kitty's paw hurt? Meow, meow, meow…" she let the cat smell her finger before giving it a nice pet and picking it up. Suzaku walked over to her and she held the cat out for him to pet but when he reached for it, it opened its mouth and clamped down on his hand. "Ugh…" he grunted quietly at the sudden pain. "Oh, my" Euphie said.

* * *

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, looking out of his armoured van. "We're running late. I hope he's still waiting for us." Cecile looked at Lloyd with her bright blue puppy dog eyes. "Considering the charge, did they release him?" He smiled, looking pleased that they had done so. "Yes. They had no evidence. I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero incident though...uh?"

"Ah!" They said in unison, seeing Princess Euphie with Suzaku. "What? Why is the" He said, but then he smiled devilishly? "Oh ho ho. It seems Euphie wants to get in trouble."

Meanwhile in the park on the settlement, Euphemia let the cat down between them, still tending to his paw. "There. All better now. So, Suzaku, do you have trouble with cats?" she asked him. Suzaku looked at the cat that would be Arthur. "Hmm... I like them fine. However…" He reached to pet him, but Arthur immediately began to growl at him. "The attraction isn't mutual." Euphemia smiled at him, adoring his compassion. _So strong, so kind, and yet so sad._ She closed her eyes, trying to imagine his reaction. "I think unrequited love is a mark of a kind person." She opened her eyes, and Arthur had run away. "The kitty ran away," she said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, uh. Euphie, why did you tell me that lie when we met?"

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" Suzaku froze for a second. "Huh?" _Do I care for her?_ However, Suzaku quickly responded to her. "Um... of course."

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more." Euphemia confirmed, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on. It'll be fun." She pulled him towards the city, ready to continue their day together.

They went all over town and looked in all the windows of the shops and restaurants they came across. At some point, they stopped and got some lunch from a street vendor. And even saw some of the landmarks that were within the settlement. "You know being here is just like being in Britannia. I feel right at home."

"Are you from the homeland?"

"Yes. I was a student there until recently, I transferred to a school where I start in a few days."

"By student do you mean high school? You can go sightseeing any time can't you?"

She giggled "You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh! Sorry…" she apologized. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! You see today is the last day of my vacation I wanted to see as much of area eleven as possible because I'd like to know what kind of place it is."

"Well, you didn't need me for that," Suzaku said. "No, I'm glad I could see it with you," she said cheerfully. He laughed "Is that right?"

"Suzaku? Would you mind taking me to one more place please?"

He gave a mock bow "your wish is my command milady where too?"

"Take me to Shinjuku." The request caught him off guard and he looked up at her, she had a determined look on her face. "Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there." Suzaku was hesitant but did as she asked.

* * *

_**Shinjuku Ghetto**_

When they go there they went straight to a wall with tons of different little offering and pictures of the dead plastered all over it. "The Shinjuku ghetto…" Suzaku sighed "Ruined again…and the residents were just starting to return too." Suzaku informed Euphemia with a heavy heart. Shinjuku was now home to many sad memories for the Japanese, and as the site of Prince Clovis' death for the Britannians. "Man… I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the elevens." They heard someone say. "Hey look! Those are marks from her rounds. Get a clear shot of it!" Suzaku and Euphie turned their heads and looked in the direction the voices were coming from. There were two Britannian boys taking pictures of the damage. Then three men came up to them and one of them knocked the camera out of the one boy's hand. "Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!"

"Stay here," Suzaku said as he ran over to them. "How dare a lowly eleven…" one of the boys started trying to act high and mighty. "Don't call men an Eleven I'm Japanese!" the man that had knocked the camera out of the boy's hand yelled. "Wrong!" the other boy yelled "You seem to forget that you people lost! You're nothing more than a beaten dog."

"Grrrr…you racist pig!"

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki screamed. He grabbed Suzaku's hand, and swatted him aside, knocking Suzaku's sunglasses right off. At that moment, everyone became silent, staring at Suzaku. "You're that…"

"Are you Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No, it was Nemo who killed him. He was just suspected." Tamaki snarled at Suzaku. _Why'd Nemo even bother saving his ass? Can't even work up the balls to stand up for himself against them._ "Eh. This guy is nothing more than a slave. You're an honorary Britannian. Big deal. Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, yourself, yet you call yourself Japanese?" _He's right. I killed my father to end the war, that led to japan being taken over, and then it was stripped of all it's rights. But still. _Suzaku began to speak. "No! You're wrong!" Tamaki's temper rose to a breaking point. _Wrong!_ "I am not wrong!" He charged at Suzaku, his fist filled with his hatred of Britannia. "You stinking Britannian lapdog!" Suddenly, he found himself in the air, flopping around like a rag doll, until he was reintroduced to the ground. The impact nearly sent his bones flying out. "Ah." they all said at once. Tamaki grunted, his wind knocked right out of him. Suzaku scowled, filled with conflict about protecting his people and serving Britannia, "I warn you. I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my people." He begged. Tamaki sneered. "Like hell your people!" He raged. _His people! Yeah fucking right, your lapdog._ Yoshida grabbed Tamaki' shoulder. "Come on. Let's just go."

"Oof, lousy traitor." They walked away, leaving Suzaku in a state of confusion. _Am I a traitor? Is a lapdog all I am to them? Nemo, Lloyd, Cecile, Lelouch, Nunnally, and now Euphie. How many more people will get involved with me, and how many will know of my actions? Regardless, I have to strive for change, and I'll do it from within,...Nemo!_ "Suzaku. Oh my… Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. _That was plain awful. I never want to see things like that again. But to do that would mean…._ She thought, before returning to reality, via Suzaku answering her, "Yeah, I'm alright." he lied, knowing that his heart was aching on the inside. The Britannians got to their feet and immediately began to shoot their racist mouths off. "Well I'm not O.K. Just look at my Prime-G and my Elex-4."

"Why did you wait? Damn it, some Honorary Citizen you are."

"Why'd you let 'em go? You should have killed 'em. What're a few dead elevens to a guy like you! Who do you think taking care of you all these years anyway?" He managed, before getting slapped by Euphie. Euphemia scowled, looking at her people with disgust. "I will not allow you to insult this man any longer, you... oaf." Suzaku stared at the gentle, pink-haired women in shock at what she just did. He pondered briefly on what to say, before settling on..."Thank you, Euphie." She smiled, looking as if nothing was wrong."Why thank me? I was just being a good person." she asked. Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

* * *

**_Shinjuku Old Stadium_**

Within the old stadium, it was five Sutherlands piloted by Kewell and three other members of the Pure-bloods holding jousting lances against one Sutherland piloted by Jeremiah, it is discovered that the message Jeremiah received earlier was just the setup for a trap. "Jeremiah. You are going to pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free." Kewell declared. "Kewell! You dirty coward." Jeremiah responded angrily. "That sighting of Nemo was a lie, wasn't it?"

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here. This is how we keep our officials honest." Kewell said as they began to fight. Back with Suzaku and Euphie, Lloyd and Cecile show up with the Lancelot. "Suzaku!" Cecile called out. "Miss Cecile," Suzaku responded as he approached them with Euphie following him. "It's dangerous here, get in," Cecile tells him. "The Pure-bloods are having a silly squabble," Lloyd said. "Let's get out of here. Oh, and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal. Because now you'll have to work for me again."

"Wait, please!" Suzaku said. "Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?" Cecile was surprised and Lloyd grinned happily to hear Suzaku had just said. Suzaku decides to get involved with the conflict and try to stop it. "Suzaku..." Euphie said. "I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say goodbye here." Suzaku smiled and nodded. "I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try. I... I must!" Back in the stadium, Jeremiah is getting beaten pretty badly. "Damn, it's four against one." Jeremiah cursed. "Cowards!" Jeremiah tried using his stun tonfas but Kewell stopped it with his jousting lance. "Don't worry Jeremiah," Kewell said. "We'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced." Jeremiah's Knightmare was struck from behind. "You're serious then?" Jeremiah said angrily. "You intend to kill me?" Jeremiah countered using one of his other stun tonfas. "KEWELL!" Jeremiah roared. "Silence, Orange!" Kewell responded. "We serve the Imperial family. Why else would we be here?" The four Sutherlands charged towards Jeremiah's with their jousting lances. "All Hail Britannia!" Kewell and his cohorts said loudly. A slash harken suddenly appeared stopping the four Sutherlands attack. They were surprised and looked as the slash harken retracted and it belonged to the Lancelot. "Stop it!" Suzaku spoke loudly, "You're all Britannian soldiers!" Jeremiah was surprised by who saved him. "That's him, it's that Honorary Britannian." Jeremiah said. "The advanced weapon, Lancelot." Kewell was not pleased with this interference. "What business of the Special Corps want here?" Kewell said upset. "Interlopers will die."

"No!" Suzaku said as the Lancelot drew it's two Master Vibration Swords from their sheathes. "I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle." Kewell was surprised. "Oh my God. They've perfected the MVSes." Kewell kept his resolve. "Too late, I won't back down." Kewell and his cohorts shot their slash harkens at the Lancelot and the Lancelot dodge their slash harken and cut the slash harkens. "We're on the same side!" Suzaku said. "Suzaku Kururugi... is saving me?" Jeremiah said with surprise. Four of the Sutherlands went on the attack against the Lancelot, but the Lancelot was blocking, dodging and countering all their attacks. "We can at least kill _Orange_." Kewell declared as he went on the attack against Jeremiah. Kewell charged with his jousting lance and Jeremiah was able to block it with his stun tonfas and another Sutherland appeared pushing Kewell and protecting Jeremiah. "Lord Jeremiah!" Villeta called out. Jeremiah knew that voice. "Viletta! Thanks." Kewell was pushed back and Villeta's Sutherland and Suzaku's Lancelot stood in front of Jeremiah's Sutherland. "Still wanna fight?" Suzaku asked. "Men, stand down," Kewell ordered. "You... you understand then?" Suzaku asked. "I'm using chaos mine." Kewell said. "No, stop it now!" Euphie said as she ran up to the three Knightmares. Suzaku was shocked to see Euphie and Jeremiah saw Euphie and was shocked. "What?" Kewell throws a chaos mine in the air and it activates firing a wave of deadly shrapnel over the area the three Knightmares were. Fortunately, Suzaku's Lancelot has a blaze luminous shield that he uses to protect himself and Euphie. After he saves her, she steps into the middle of the fray. "That Honorary Britannian. He risked his life for..." Villeta said surprised. "Everyone, lower your weapons at once. In my name I command you." Euphie ordered. "It...can't be." Kewell realizing who Euphie is. "I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire. And the third princess of the royal family." Euphie declared strongly. "Ah! Euphie." Suzaku said stunned. "I'm assuming command here." Euphie declared, "Now fall back."

"It is her, it's the princess." Jeremiah said also surprised. Lloyd and Cecile were also watching. "Did you know it was her, Lloyd?" Cecile asked. "Uh-huh, but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet," Lloyd said with a smile. "We, we're truly...We're truly sorry, Your Highness!" Kewell said as he and the other Pure Bloods bowed to her. Suzaku cames out of the Lancelot and also bows to her. "My Lady! I had no idea who you were. Please forgive me, Princess." Euphie then had a downcast expression "Suzaku, you and I bear a similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother." Euphie then looked at Suzaku with determination, "Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield. "Suzaku lowered his head. "Yes, I'm unworthy of your kindness."

* * *

**_Area 11 Government Bureau_**

There were two file lines of soldiers standing in attention. Euphie having changed into her formal dress was walking between the two lines and stopped meeting her older sister Cornelia. "I heard what you did, Euphemia." Cornelia said. "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"I know, Sister," Euphie responded. "Forgive me. But..." Cornelia stepped her and said. "You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand," Euphie said. Cornelia then turned to a staff officer of the bureau. "Humph. Now then, give me your report." "Yes, my Lady." The staff officer said with respect. "The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and..." The staff officer stooped himself when Cornelia pointed a gun at him. "Sloppy, senile, corrupt," Cornelia said. "Where is Nemo? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Nemo now!"

**_To be Continue..._**


End file.
